Suamiku Bule Wannabe
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Rambut hitam, mata hitam, kulit putih pucat a la orang asia, postur tubuh dan garis wajah asia banget, kok! Tapi kenapa—"Hey, stop staring at me!"—lagaknya kayak bule? Canon AR. 5Shots! Pyramid Fic. M for soft L. Very long last chapter: 10k. Garing Crispy
1. Chapter 1

Just prologue…

* * *

"Ye-yes, of co-ur-se—"

"Ah, Sakura!" gertak Shizune mendelik menatap _kunoichi_ merah muda yang sedang menunjukan sederet gigi putih dengan tatapan tak enak. Sakura menggaruk jidat lebarnya menatap kembali kertas putih yang sedang ia pegang dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Kau sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun, kau pintar, kau _medic-nin_, mengapa begitu sulit untukmu belajar bahasa inggris?" ucap Shizune kesal membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

* * *

**…**

Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Pyramid Fic/Canon-AR/Semi-OOC as usual.

Sangat disarankan untuk menggunakan perangkat yang bisa membaca hurup bercetak miring. Pengennya sih humor, tapi takut ga lucu, untuk sementara di taruh di genre romance aja deh Dx

**…**

* * *

Sakura tersenyum tak enak saat Shizune berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti mengapa dirinya yang terkenal cerdas itu begitu sulit untuk mempelajari bahasa asing yang mendunia ini. Bahasa inggris.

"Ah, Tsunade-_sama_ bilang kau akan mendapatkan guru _private_ bahasa inggris spesial datang dari Sunagakure."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Harusnya sih tersinggung, seorang _medic-nin_hebat-cerdas-cepat tanggap-juga cantik—tentu saja—harus berjuang keras belajar bahasa asing—sampai dicarikan guru _private_ segala—demi memenuhi standar _skill_ seorang _medic-nin_ nasional yang sebentar lagi _go international_ di negeri Hi, tapi apa mau dikata? Sakura memang sangat-amat sadar bahwa dirinya teramat payah dalam bidang ini.

"Yah…" respon Sakura tersenyum lemah, membiarkan Shizune beranjak kemudian mengihalng di ambang pintu.

Bahkan sebenarnya tak pernah Sakura sangka, bahwa bahasa inggris adalah suatu kebutuhan di dunia per-_shinobi-_an yang ia diami. _Kukira semua Shinobi berbahasa jepang, mana kutahu kalau ada Shinobi bule segala?_ Batin Sakura nyeri.

Sakura diharuskan menguasai bahasa negeri paman Sam itu karena dirinya telah dicalonkan menjadi _medic-nin_ di Sunagakure. Entah bagaimana caranya, desa yang terkenal dengan timbunan pasirnya yang luar biasa banyak itu kini tengah menjadi desa termodern. Memiliki relasi dengan beberapa negera penting, juga terdaftar dalam anggota PBB? Hebat bukan?

Secara wawasan, kecekatan, keterampilan, keahlian sampai penampilan—Sakura sudah lulus persyaratan. Hanya satu yang kurang, bahasa inggris.

"Aku juga gak ingin jadi _medic-nin_ internasional kok!" seru Sakura tertahan seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengadu pada sang _shishou_perkara kegundahan hatinya kali ini. Tsunade berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang, "kau harus!" tegas Tsunade.

Sakura mengerutkan alis dengan gerutuan tak jelas, membuat Tsunade kembali berdecak kesal. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kami harapkan bisa untuk mengharumkan nama desa Konoha, Sakura… tolong berpartisipasilah…"

Memang, kemampuan-wawasan-keterampilan Sakura sangat layak dan yang paling tinggi di Konoha—setelah Tsunade sendiri tentunya—tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin merasa dipaksakan seperti ini. Apalagi bahasa inggris…

"Lagi pula, kau akan senang begitu mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi guru bahasa inggrismu, Sakura." Tsunade tersenyum dengan sebelah alis terangkat—tatapan menggoda.

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan terkejut…

…dan kuyakin _skill_ bahasa inggrismu akan cepat naik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun?_" Sakura tergagap dengan map berguguran dari pelukannya. Sakura masih terpaku di ambang pintu ketika tahu siapa guru bahasa inggrisnya. Seorang pria berkimono putih dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada sedang bersandar di dinding ruangan Hokage tengah menunggunya. "Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasuke menatap datar wanita berambut _pink_ yang sedang menutup bibir tipisnya sendiri dengan mata terbuka lebih lebar. Alis Sasuke bertaut, kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada kini ia turunkan untuk berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan, "_so, you are—_"

Sakura memekik dan segera berlari menerjang tubuh tegap itu, "Sasuke-_kun!_akhirnya kau pulang!" Sakura mendekap tubuh Sasuke tanpa ampun, sepuas dan semampunya untuk meluapkan kerinduan yang mendera jiwanya selama ini.

Sasuke pulang ke Konoha? Setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun paska perang dunia _shinobi_ enam tahun lalu, dan kini menjadi guru bahasa inggris Sakura? Mengejutkan!

"_Hey,"_ Sakura dapat merasakan pelukannya terkendur secara paksa, karena ada dua tangan besar yang mencengkram kedua bahunya. Ia menatap sang pemilik tangan itu dengan sendu… dilihatnya pemilik mata kelam itu mengerutkan alis kesal, tidak keberatan jika memang harus ditatap setajam itu, yang penting Sasuke pulang! batin Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku—"

_"hold on, miss!"_

Kedua mata beriris hijau cemerlang itu terbuka lebih lebar dengan alis terangkat, matanya mengerjap menatap wajah tampan yang masih berekspresi dingin—menatap Sakura tak suka.

_Kalau tak salah dengar, tadi dia bilang apa? Hewl-hewl—apa?_ Batin Sakura, _gak mungkin bahasa inggirs kan?_

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat ketika Sakura memperhatikan bibir tipis Sasuke terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

.

.

_"Who are you?_"

.

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sakura masih memandangi Sasuke yang terduduk di seberang mejanya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, kulit putih pucat a la orang asia, postur tubuh dan garis wajah asia banget, kok!**Tapi kenapa—**

"_Hey, stop staring at me!_"

**—lagaknya kayak bule?**

* * *

Bersambung…

* * *

Spoiler: Sasuke lupa ingatan, next chapter di usahakan humor kok xD gak maksud bikin fic angst atau hurt/comfort! pengen yang ringan2 aja xDD  
ide fic ini muncul karena author sedang study di kampung inggirs (pare - kediri). Jadi tertarik bikin fic inggirs, tapi tangan tak sampai #apalah jadi bikin fic 'inggris wannabe' juga deh xD next chapter genre naik rate jadi M for bahasa n tema.

maunya 5 chapter aja, gak panjang2 kok xD *inget utang fic mulai bejibun, maaan!*

Pyramid Fic: Semakin ke belakang, words akan semakin bejibun XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: ubah judul dari "Pacarku Bule Wannabe" jadi "Suamiku Bule Wannabe" xD ada yang mau protes? *monyong2in bibir mengkilap merah darah sambil ngacungin lipstick*_

_Standard disclaimer applied!_

**Suamiku Bule Wannabe – Chapter II.**

_*****__Humor? I think __just rumor__ if this fan fiction is humor xD superOOC attached!_

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bermanik hijau itu mengerjap beberapa kali menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara sepasang mata kelam di seberang meja itu menatapnya dengan picingan mengintimidasi.

"_You've scared me,_" ujar sosok itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "_Horrible one's_."

_Kunoichi _merah muda itu mengerjap memperhatikan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari bibir tipis _shinobi_ tampan di seberangnya. Pekikan girangnya yang berisik itu sudah menyurut sedari tadi semenjak ekspresi dan bahasa Sasuke yang terbilang aneh.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya pada akhirnya.

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you?_" mata tajam itu masih garang, mungkin ia kesal karena wanita berambut seperti gulali di seberang meja itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya begitu saja begitu bertemu. Itu nyaris membuatnya terjungkal kalau ia tak pandai-pandai menjaga keseimbangan.

"Eh? Ano… aku… Sakura." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu, meski ia sangat payah di bidang bahasa inggris tapi ia dapat menangkap sedikit apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Haruno Sakura?" gumam pria berkomono putih itu menghela napas, keliatannya sih ia sadar di depannya ini adalah calon _murid_-nya, ia harus bisa bersikap profesional meski sedang kesal. Sementara itu Sakura kembali mengerjap bingung, sikap Sasuke yang ini tadi bukannya seolah tak kenal dengannya? Kok sekarang bisa tahu nama panjangnya?

"Kok tahu nama panjang—"

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka. Ternyata Shizune datang membawa beberapa map dalam pelukannya, ia duduk di samping Sakura dan menyodorkan map itu pada Sasuke yang langsung disambut pria itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Sakura, ikut aku." Perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu menarik pergelangan tangan sang _kunoichi_ merah muda. Sakura hanya menurut karena pikirannya sedikit ling-lung dengan keadaan pria yang ia rindukan di ruangan itu. Memang Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan keadaan sehat dan tak terluka sedikitpun. Pria itu justru semakin tampan dan menawan saja menginjak umurnya yang masuk angka produktif, dua puluh dua—sama dengan umur Sakura. Tapi yang membuat Sakura bingung setengah mati adalah mengapa Sasuke seakan tak mengenalinya, lebih dingin dan berbahasa aneh—bahasa inggris maksudnya.

"Dengar," bisik Shizune ketika sudah berada diluar ruangan sambil menatap kesekitar dengan sedikit berlebihan, "Kuberitahu kau, Sasuke lupa ingatan."

"APA?!"

"Iya, ternyata ia selama ini berada di Suna menjadi anggota diploma desa pasir itu."

"Mengapa Gaara tak memberitahu kita keberadaan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Shizune menggendikan bahu, "Jadi kuharap jangan kaget kalau ia tidak mengenalimu, Sakura."

Shizune kembali berceloteh, "dan kau tahu tidak… blablabla…" selanjutnya apa yang diucapkan asisten Tsunade tersebut tak terdengar lagi di telinga Sakura.

Ninja medis itu bertambah bingung dalam keterkejutannya. Pertama, ia masih girang setengah mati karena Uchiha Sasuke—lelaki yang sejak _genin_ mencuri hatinya—sudah kembali ke Konoha setelah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kedua, Sakura masih bingung kenapa Sasuke yang tambah dewasa dan ganteng itu berbahasa inggris dan seolah bule yang tak mengerti bahasa jepang yang dipakainya. Ketiga, Sakura _shock_ saat Shizune memberitahunya kalau Sasuke sedang lupa ingatan… um, pantas saja sikap pria bermata kelam itu menjadi lebih aneh.

Pancaran kedua iris Sakura meredup sedih atas keadaan memori pria itu. _Apakah Sasuke masih ingat perkataannya yang dulu?_

Ingatannya terlempar pada kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu…

"_**Kalau aku meminta, apakah kau bersedia menungguku?"**_

Kalau lupa ingatan berarti sama dengan Sasuke yang lupa dengan semua kenangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura. Ninja medis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas… walau bagaimana pun ia tetap bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ atas kembalinya pria yang sejak dulu ia cintai.

"Sakura!"

"Ah?"

Shizune mendengus, "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggaruk pelipis sambil menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya, "_Gomen…_"

Baru saja Shizune membuka mulutnya tapi teriakan seorang perawat memanggil, "Shizune-_senpai!_"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menoleh, didapatinya seorang perawat di bawah tingkatnya sedang sedikit tergopoh. Ternyata Shizune dipanggil oleh Tsunade, Shizune menghela napas.

"_Yaparri…_" ia melirik ke Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi, "Baiklah, kau masuk saja dulu, temui **calon gurumu**." Lanjut wanita yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Genma itu berlalu. Sakura yang masih ling-lung pun hanya masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi, tanpa ia sadari adanya kejanggalan yang Shizune tekankan di kata 'calon gurumu'.

"_Please, your signature,"_ ujar pria berkimono putih itu menyodorkan selembar kertas dan satu buah pena, telunjuknya mengetuk sisi bawah kiri kertas tersebut, "_here._"

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Apa?"

"_Signature…_" ucap Sasuke jelas sambil menggerakan jemarinya di udara seolah menulis, Sakura menatap kosong jemari itu dan membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, tanda tangan," gumam wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengambil pena dan lembaran kertas tadi, iris hijaunya mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana yang ternyata sudah ada tanda tangan Tsunade-_shishou_ dan tanda tangan Sasuke sendiri. Sakura berdecak kesal karena tak mengerti sama sekali apa arti dalam lembaran surat tersebut meski ia bolak-balik berkali-kali, _sial bahasa elien ini lagi_. Karena tak mengerti pun Sakura hanya menandatanganinya. _Paling cuma kesepakatan jam belajar,_ pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil mengulurkan pulpen ke atas kertas itu namun pergelangan tangannya terhenti saat Sasuke mencegahnya.

"_Hold on!_"

Sakura menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Sementar iris kelam itu menatapnya heran dengan kerutan alis samar, "_Are you sure to get this deal?_"

Alis merah muda itu mengkerut, kalau tidak salah tadi dia mendengar kata _sure-sure_ gitu deh… oh mungkin Sasuke menanyainya yakin atau tidak untuk belajar bersamanya? Tentu saja yakin! Ehm, gurunya ganteng gituloh.

"_Yeah, sure!_" jawab Sakura belagak ngerti, "_Sure _banget!" _–orang gurunya Sasuke-kun ihihihi, kapan lagi coba?_ Jerit _inner_ Sakura kegirangan. Dalam hatinya bersorak riang, karena sebentar lagi akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Uchiha Sasuke—walaupun sedihnya Sasuke tak mungkin ingat masa lalu mereka. Senyum di wajah Sakura masih tersemat manis, ia mengulurkan pulpen tapi lagi-lagi di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"_No, no!_"

Sakura mengernyit agak sebal, "Ada apa lagi sih, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya sambil menatap pria bermata kelam itu, kerutan alisnya bertambah jelas ketika melihat wajah putih pria tampan itu memerah. Bibir bawah Sakura maju sedikit, "Kau sakit?"

Wajah pria itu tambah memerah, membuat Sakura semakin curiga mungkin calon gurunya ini tidak enak badan. Dengan kerutan alis yang tak kalah jelas, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"_Did you understand what the point of those letter?_"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura menunjukan muka bingungnya, Sasuke merebut kertas tadi.

"_Did you understand?_" tanya Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kertas tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk isinya. Membuat _kunoichi _merah muda itu merengut sebal, tampang Sasuke itu sepertinya menghina sekali, ia pun merebut kertas di tangan Sasuke.

"_Yeah. Yeah, understand!_" ketusnya sotoy sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan secepat kilat supaya calon gurunya itu tidak membuatnya pusing setengah mati karena berusaha mati-matian menerjemahkan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"_No! Wait—"_ protes Uchiha Sasuke terpotong dan menatap _horror_ kertas yang baru saja ditanda tangani oleh _kunoichi_ cantik andalan Konoha itu, Sasuke menjambak rambut jabrik bagian belakangnya ketika Sakura selesai dan menatapnya dengan senyuman puas, _"—ah, what you've done?!_"

Sakura yang tak mengerti pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi wajah merah sang guru, "_No problem, _Sasuke-_kun!_ Udah beres tanda tangannya."

"_You must be out of your mind!_" ketusnya merebut kertas yang baru saja Sakura tanda tangani, menatap kertas itu _horror_ sambil mengacak pelan rambut belakangnya yang jabrik, "_You must be didn't understand—oh God._"

Bibir tipis yang _kissable_ itu masih komat-kamit tapi tidak ada satu pun yang Sakura mengerti maksudnya. _Mengapa Sasuke-kun seperti tidak ikhlas gitu ya jadi guruku?_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati menatap polos wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit _frustasi_.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Setelah Sakura berusaha sabar mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dan setelah Sasuke berusaha sabar berbicara dengan _pronunciation _(cara pengucapan) yang jelas agar Sakura mengerti—yang kurang lebih memakan waktu setengah jam untuk berdebat—akhirnya dapat mengerti juga bahwa maksud Sasuke adalah mengajak Sakura makan siang. Sakura berjalan di sebelah pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, mereka melewati pusat desa.

_Ampun deh, mau ngajak makan siang saja harus ngotot-ngototan dulu sama cewek ini_, _inner_ Sasuke geleng-geleng sambil bergumam dengan bahasa inggris pastinya—udah _author_ terjemahin duluan tuh, hoho.

_Kami-sama, aku tetep bersyukur karena Kau telah pertemukan aku dengan Sasuke-kun—bahkan mendekatkan aku padanya—meski komunikasi dengannya itu sulitnya setengah mati_. Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dalam hati, _asalkan Sasuke sudah kembali, berusaha berbicara inggris pun nggak apa-apa—walau pun aku sedikit capek, sih berbicara dengannya…_

"_C'mon,_" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan ninja merah muda di sebelahnya yang lama kelamaan ketinggalan langkah, ia menarik masuk pada sebuah restoran _khas_ amerika yang belum lama ini berdiri di Konoha.

"Eh? Di-di-sini?" iris hijau Sakura menatap takjub ketika memasuki restoran yang tak begitu luas namun terlihat megah tersebut, "Pasti mahal."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan langsung menarik pergelangan gadis itu menuju meja di sebelah sana. Restoran ini tidak begitu ramai, namun suasananya sungguh membuat nyaman dan sangat mewah. Sakura mengerjap ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk bersama pria berkimono putih seksi itu. Tapi di meja yang dipilih Sasuke itu tidak kosong, sudah ada tiga orang di sana.

Sakura dapat mengenalinya, Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu rekan Sasuke di tim kriminal itu. Lama tak bertemu wanita berambut merah darah itu semakin cantik dan seksi saja, bekas-bekas gigitan yang dahulu sempat dilihatnya sudah tidak ada—karen wanita berkacamata itu berani menurunkan kerah baju yang biasanya ia naikan itu, Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

Karin balas tersenyum, "Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu?"

Sakura mengangguk, awalnya ia kira suasana akan canggung, tapi sikap wanita beriris merah itu membuatnya nyaman. "Iya, ah aku baik… kau?"

Nija tipe sensor yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya, "Ya, seperti yang kaulihat."

"Yosh, cantik. Kau tak menanyakan kabarku?" tanya pria beriris ungu cerah itu menatap Sakura jahil, ternyata sikapnya semakin _pervert_ saja dan sukses membuat Karin mencubit lengannya. Baru saja Sakura ingin menjawab, tapi suara berbahasa elien menyergahnya.

"_So, did she?_" tanya pria berambut oranye cerah yang badannya paling besar itu kepada pria berambut _raven_ di sebelah Sakura. Tiba-tiba Karin menepuk tangannya sendiri dan mendesah, "Ah, aku lupa. Jadi, bagaimana, Sasuke," iris merahnya melirik Sakura, "—Sakura?"

Sasuke yang sedikit tertunduk dengan kerutan alis itu hanya menyeringai masam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Pekikan girang Karin bercambur dengan sorakan Suigetsu _plus_ Juugo. Sakura yang tidak mengerti pun hanya menatap bingung sekelompok mantan criminal yang sudah dewasa—bahkan sudah mau tua—tapi pada bersorak layaknya anak kecil memenangkan seribu balon.

Karin yang berada di seberang SasuSaku pun segera memindahkan tempat duduknya di sebelah Sakura dan merangkul bahu ninja medis cantik itu, "Sejak awal aku percaya kau pasti bersedia tanpa ragu, Sakura-_chan!_"

Aneh, tiba-tiba Karin memanggilnya dengan _suffix_-_chan_.

"Jadi, kapan dilaksanakannya, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah berbinar.

"_I don't know._"

"Bagaimana, sih? Bukankah kau yang mengingin—" mulut Suigetsu tersumpal tangan besar Juugo. Pria bermata oranye itu memicing, "_Just fuck off._"

Suigetsu meronta hingga menggigit tangan besar rekannya yang berbadan besar itu, "Hahhh. Ok, lalu? Bagaimana? Tempat tinggalnya? Tempat belajarnya?"

Sementara Juugo meringis mengibaskan tangannya, Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan wajah datar, "_We can talk about it, later,_" jawabnya yang sukses membuat Sakura menganga, iris hijau gadis itu memperhatikan pria tampan di sebelahnya yang sedang membuka mulut kembali untuk melanjutkan, "_—perhaps._"

_Jadi, Sasuke-kun mengerti bahasa jepang?_

"Wah aku tidak sabar, apakah kau ingin kami yang mengurusnya?" tanya Juugo ikut senang.

Sasuke mengangguk acuh sambil melihat daftar menu, "_Ya, I need your help, guys._"

"Terus, kapan?" tanya Karin tidak sabaran.

"_I don't know, don't rush me._"

"Aku akan siapkan segalanya dengan baik," ucap Karin riang menoleh ke Suigetsu, "Ya kan, Sui?"

Pria berambut putih kebiruan itu mengangguk cepat dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Yeah, whatever._" Gumam Sasuke menandai pesanannya dan mencari lagi di daftar minuman.

_Jadi? Sasuke-kun beneran ngerti bahasa jepang?_

"Oh ya, kita akan belanja banyak sekali malam ini," seru riang ninja tipe sensor yang berambut merah darah itu, mata merahnya berbinar senang. Sementara Sakura masih berpikir kenapa pertanyaan Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo yang memakai bahasa jepang dapat dijawab Sasuke dengan mudah.

"_Buy me tomato,_" sahut pria bermarga Uchiha itu masih belum melepaskan pandangan pada daftar menunya. "Ok," jawab Karin

Perapatan urat berkedut di dahi lebar Sakura, "Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hnnn…" jawab Sasuke masih enggan mengalihkan matanya dari daftar menu.

"Jadi kau bisa bahasa jepang?" tanya ninja medis berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan alis.

"_I never said that I can't._"

"Jawab pake bahasa jepang!" Sakura benar-benar kesal.

"Dia bilang dia tidak pernah bilang kalau tidak bisa bahasa jepang, Sakura-_chan_." Suigetsu akhirnya menjawab dari pada wanita cantik di seberang mejanya itu memasang wajah lebih garang.

"JADI SEBENARNYA KAU MENGERTI YANG AKU BICARAKAN?!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan kerutan alis, perempuan ini benar-benar deh, "_Word up?_"

"JAWAB PAKE BAHASA JEPAAAAAANG!"

"D-dia bilang ada apa Sakura-_chan_." Kali ini Karin yang menjawab karena suara Sakura menggema seluruh restoran, untungnya restoran itu sepi pengunjung jadi mereka tak terlalu malu atas kelakuan **murid** Sasuke ini.

Ninja medis bermata hijau itu naik pitam, jadi dari tadi ia berbicara pada pria tampan itu seperti wanita bodoh berusaha berbahasa inggris dengan _gesture_ yang tak kalah bodohnya? APA SASUKE-_KUN_-NYA INI MEMPERMAINKANNYA?

_TIDAK LUCU!_

Berhubung wajah Sakura sudah memerah menahan amarah dan wajah Sasuke yang mengerutkan alis tak mengerti tapi wajahnya memasang ekspresi tengil, ninja cantik merah muda itu beranjak pergi, memaksa Karin bergeser untuk memberinya jalan, "Aku permisi, Karin, Suigetsu-_san_, Juugo-_san_." Pamit Sakura membungkuk sekilas tanpa menatap Uchiha Sasuke dan pergi keluar restoran begitu saja.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_BRAK!_

Tsunade tersentak di mejanya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka secara kasar, dilihatnya sang murid kesayangan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah garang dan merah, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"_S-sumimmasen_, _shishou_." Perempuan berambut merah muda itu membungkuk berusaha meredam amarahnya sendiri, bagaimanapun ia sedang berhadapan dengan sang _shishou_. Tsunade yang tak mengerti pun hanya menatap Sakura heran. _Kunoichi_ cantik itu pun berdiri di seberang meja sang _shishou_ dengan wajah tertunduk, ia sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya pada sang guru bahasa inggris, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano… begini, kalau boleh aku minta," wanita itu menghela napas guna meredam emosinya, ia harus lebih tenang berhadapan dengan sang _shishou_. "—carikan pengganti Sasuke-_kun_."

"APA?" sembur Tsunade.

Sakura tersenyum lemah sambil mengelus tengkuknya sendiri karena gugup, mendadak amarahnya dengan Sasuke lenyap ketika melihat wajah _shock_ Tsunade.

"Itu sudah tidak mungkin," jawab wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu, "Apa yang salah?" tanyanya lagi membereskan berkas-berkas yang ia cecer di atas meja kerjanya sendiri. Sakura diam tak menjawab, ia mengutuki si tampan Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia menyebalkan yang sok-sok-an tidak mau pake bahasa jepang.

_Cih, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?_ Gumam Sakura dalam hati, ia kesal—sangat kesal. Sasuke lebih menyebalkan dan benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Lagi pula kau sudah menandatangani surat perjanjiannya, kupikir kau akan senang hati menyetujuinya," ujar Tsunade menaruh kedua siku di atas meja dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, "—dan sangat menguntungkan untukmu, bukan?"

"Tadinya kupikir seperti itu," cicit Sakura meremas jemarinya, "tapi setelah lihat bagaimana ia sangat menyebalkan dan seolah enggan memakai bahasa jepang malah jadi kesal sendiri. Aku muak. Masa aku seperti orang gila berusaha berbahasa inggris padahal Sasuke-_kun_ mengerti bahasa jepang, tapi dia tidak mau bilang dari awal. Ihhh." Pada akhirnya wanita berambut merah muda pucat itu mencurahkan isi hatinya panjang lebar pada sang _shishou_, menggerutu dengan raut wajah kekanakan.

Tsunade tersenyum geli, "Bukankah kau dulu paling tahan dengan sikap dinginnya?"

"Sikap dingin Sasuke yang dulu itu selalu terselip sesuatu," jawab Sakura dengan raut anak SD yang menyangkal disalahi, "Dia yang dulu sebenarnya baik dan selalu membantuku…" nadanya memelan, "—tapi sekarang ia berubah, dia tega membiarkan aku berbingung-bingung ria menanggapi omongan sok inggrisnya."

Tsunade menghela napas, "Kukira kau mencintai Sasuke apa adanya."

"Eh?"

"Pasti calon suamimu itu sedih mendengarnya."

"Hah? Ca-calon apa? Siapa?"

"Calon suamimu, tentu saja Sasuke." Tsunade memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan bilang kau juga lupa ingatan telah menandatangani surat—"

"Tunggu! Memangnya surat itu isinya apa?"

"Pernikahan antara ninja medis Konoha dan ketua ANBU Suna, dengan tujuan—"

"UAPA?!"

.

.

.

.

"_Jadi, surat berbahasa elien itu isinya…?_

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

Sudah kubilang kan, cuma rumor kalau fic ini humor! xD

Happy saturday night! ^^ kalau ada yang protes nggak ngerti apa yang diomongin Sasuke, aku sengaja nggak translate, yang nggak ngerti anggap aja kalian jadi Sakura yang nggak ngerti apa2 xD nanti juga Sakura tahu dengan sendirinya kalimat2 Sasuke. Terus buat yang ngerti, bagus deh xD #dibakarr

Maaf banget nggak bisa bales satu persatu karena ini apload doc pake HP. Koneksi pun susahnya minta ampun xD (lagi nggak di jakarta).

**Makasih atas review/fav/alert-nya… ^^**

***peluk satu2***


	3. Chapter 3

Catatan: banyak yang bilang typo di "Word up" harusnya "What's up" xD I tell you, that's a slang language. 'Word up' adalah bahasa gaulnya 'what's up' or whazzup. In other word can be 'whats cooking?' just information :) semoga fic ini bisa nambah pengetahuan bahasa slang buat minna-san yang belum tahu (walau pun aku nyelipin cuma sedikit). Mari kita pelajari dikit-dikit bersama Sasuke-_sensei_ dan Sakura-_chan_ di sini ^^

* * *

.

.

"…pernikahan antara ninja medis Konoha dengan ketua _ANBU_ Suna dengan tujuan sebagai berikut: pertama, terjalinnya kekeluargaan yang erat antara Suna dengan Konoha, mempermudah pertukaran informasi dan lain sebagainya; kedua, kedua belah pihak dibebaskan dari visa antar desa terkait hal transportasi; ketiga, pembelajaran terhadap Haruno Sakura di bidang bahasa inggis akan lebih efektif; keempat, keuntungan pada pihak Uchiha Sasuke karena mendapatkan _partner_ penerus dengan gen pilihan.

Dengan menandatangani surat ini, kami, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura setuju atas misi kelas S berikut ini: satu, menjadi diploma dari masing-masing desa dengan baik; dua, menjadi figur atau contoh _favorite_ yang baik bagi kedua desa dengan jalinan kontrak iklan layanan masyarakat yang akan dijelaskan pada lembar kedua; ketiga, **pembangkitan klan Uchiha** yang mana dengan sub-syarat berikut:

**Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke diharuskan memproduksi penerus sekurang-kurangnya empat Uchiha laki-laki baru dalam satu dekade (tidak peduli berapa Uchiha perempuan yang akan terproduksi).** Berlaku kelipatan atau tidak tergantung keputusan kedua belah pihak."

Terang Karin panjang lebar membaca lembar surat perjanjian tersebut, ia menghela napas panjang. "Nah itu tadi arti dari lembar pertama surat perjanjiannya, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Karin membuka lembar kedua, "Kau mau kuartikan lembar kedu—" perkataan Karin terpotong saat mendapati Sakura megap-megap di atas sofa.

.

.

* * *

_Standard disclaimer applied!_

**Suamiku Bule Wannabe – Chapter III.**

**_*_**_Humor? I think just rumor if this fan fiction is humor xD superOOC attached!_

* * *

.

.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang membuatku pusing!" hardik wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik itu, ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya. Tsunade menatap murid kesayangannya itu, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Sakura tertunduk seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri habis-habisan. _Heh, mana kutahu surat berbahasa elien itu isinya SEMENGERIKAN ITU!_

_Kunoichi_ merah muda itu mengangkat kepala seraya menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya, "He, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…"

"Dilembar kedua, kalau kau melanggar maka kau akan dikenakan denda sebesar **lima ratus juta ryo**!" Tsunade mengingatkan dengan kerutan alis yang tercetak sangat jelas, "Silakan saja kau batalkan, kalau kau sanggup membayar ganti ruginya." Lanjut _Godaime-Hokage_ itu menyeringai kesal. Tingkah muridnya yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. Mulut Sakura sedari tadi terbuka ketika mendengar aturan dendanya, ia menyesal tidak meminta Karin mengartikan lembar kedua.

"Uh—"

"APA LAGI?" potong Tsunade dengan wajah garang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerja dengan jemarinya.

Sakura menciut, "Satu dekade itu berapa tahun, yah?"

"Sepuluh," jawab Tsunade acuh sambil menata beberapa gulungan yang baru saja di tanda tanganinya.

_Harus punya empat anak dalam waktu sepuluh tahun?_

Lutut Sakura terasa bergetar.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menggeret kopernya melewati lorong. Mata hijaunya mencari-cari sebuah nomor. _Dua puluh tiga, ihihi ulang tahunnya Sasuke-kun._ batin Sakura tertawa riang. Memang segala tentang pria tampan itu selalu membuatnya tergelitik.

_NGGAK!_ Sakura menggeleng kuat. Apa-apaan? Belum genap satu jam ia memutuskan untuk menjadi anti-Sasuke! _Sasuke-kun sudah tidak keren, dia menyebalkan!_

Sebenarnya kebencian Sakura kali ini lebih ke pengalihan pikiran. Karena sebetulnya, saat ini Sakura sedang mengumpulkan semua keberanian setelah meninggalkan '_Sensei_'-nya secara tak sopan. Ia benar-benar berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan itu tapi kenyataannya…

"Sial, aku diusir dari apartemenku sendiri," gumam Sakura frustasi. "Sialnya lagi, aku DIPAKSA pergi ke apartemen Sasuke-_kun_. DIPAKSA SODARA-SODARA!" Sakura mulai berteriak ngotot pada dirinya sendiri bak _jounin_ yang orasi di depan gedung _Hokage_.

_Ok, mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati dengan surat-surat yang berbahasa elien. Sunguh, hidupku berubah hanya karena dua lembar surat sialan itu._

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan aksen nomor dua puluh tiga. Sakura menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, bagaimana pun juga ia masih ingat tindak tak sopan yang kemarin ia perbuat di hadapan Sasuke.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pria berkimono putih berantakan dengan tampang ngantuk. "Hn."

Mendapati tatapan ngantuk dari sepasang mata kelam yang mengerut kesal padanya, Sakura tersenyum kikuk sambil tertunduk. "He, ano…"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu tertutup, _kunoichi _merah muda itu mengerjap. Belum mengatakan sepatah katapun Sasuke sudah menutup pintu! Menyebalkan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban, Sakura menghela napas. Mungkin saja Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Wajar sajalah, pertemuan pertama sudah SYUKUR, untuk Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Eh Sakura malah pulang tanpa pamit pada Sasuke dan mengacuhkan pria ganteng yang sekarang jelas-jelas calon suaminya.

Calon suami. Semburat merah tergores cantik di kedua pipi Sakura, mengingat itu membuatnya tersenyum malu-malu. _Calon suami, ya?_

Kalau diingat dan dihitung, sudah berapa lama Sakura memendam perasaan pada Sasuke? Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya untuk pria ganteng turunan Uchiha itu? Banyak. Rasanya lega saja, kalau memang saat ini dirinya benar-benar terpilih menjadi calon istri Uchiha Sasuke. _Ihihi, nggak kebayang deh, ngebayangin punya suami ganteng kayak gitu. Inner _Sakura memekik girang.

_ENGGAAAAAK!_ Lagi, Sakura menggeleng kuat sambil memegang kenop pintu apartemen kencang, ia tertunduk dan sedikit menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya.

_Aku. Nggak. Suka. Sasuke-kun. lagi!_

_TITIK!_

Pintu itu terbuka, membuat Sakura yang menaruh beban tubuhnya pada kenop pintu itu pun jatuh dan menindih orang yang baru saja membukanya. Pekikan terdengar. Aroma maskulin yang segar menyeruak indera penciumannya, Sakura segera membuka matanya dan…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_SHANNAROOOO!_

Bruk! Buagh! Duak! Duak! BLAAARRRR!

.

.

Pendar hijau menguar dari tangan lentik itu menuju beberapa luka lebam pada wajah tampan di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang super duper _stoic_ komplit dengan picingan mata tajam mengintimidasi dan kerutan alis yang tercetak jelas, duduk di sebalah Sakura. Ninja medis itu tersenyum takut-takut sambil mengobati luka yang berada di wajah _sensei_-nya.

"_Go-gommen_," cicit Sakura saat melihat ekspresi galak Sasuke mendegus menahan perih saat tangannya berusaha mengobati luka yang baru saja tercipta itu.

_Mengerikan, belum satu ranjang saja sudah berhasil membuatku babak belur._ Batin Sasuke memberi tatapan super mengintimidasi pada Sakura yang belum lama tadi telah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Alasannya? Nggak tahu juga, tanyakan pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba memukul-mukul pintu hingga Sasuke yang habis cuci muka itu buru-buru membuka pintu dan langsung diambrukin tubuh kurus Sakura, pas Sakura bangkit pun tau-tau Sauske ditonjokin habis-habisan. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala dalam hati, masih nggak ngerti salahnya dia dimana sampai dihajar babak-belur begini. _Horror sekali calon istriku._

Sepasang mata kelam itu kini datar dengan sorot yang tak terbaca, ia diam saja saat Sakura berceloteh terus menerus meminta maaf. Tangan lentik _kunoichi_ merah muda itu terasa begitu hangat dan lembut di kulitnya, Sasuke menahan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut… _hn, boleh juga. Ninja medis yang cukup cekatan._

Melihat wajah Sakura yang terus saja memasang tampang bersalah membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu.

"Hn, _speak english if you want me to forgive you._"

"A… o-oke. _I'm sorry_."

"Hn." Hanya itu. Dan pria tampan bermata kelam dengan luka lebam itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kikuk di sofa. Bahu _kunoichi _merah muda itu melemas. "Memalukan sekali diriku."

Iris hijaunya menatap nanar dua koper yang berada di sebalah sofa putih gading yang didudukinya. Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun di sini. Bokongnya menekan-nekan sofa empuk nan nyaman tersebut, lumayan juga. Sofa ini jauh lebih empuk dari apartemen lamanya, sepertinya ia akan betah meski pun tidur di sofa iru.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, baru ia sadari sesuatu nampak berbeda di ruangan ini. Kebanyakan apartemen memiliki tata ruang khas jepang yang dipadukan dengan perabotan modern, tapi tidak di sini. Sejauh mata memandang, Sakura hanya menemukan benda-benda khas eropa seperti guci, selambu bermotif bunga lili, marmer dengan relief ukiran cukup rumit dan kertas dinding warna pastel pudar dengan motif abstrak yang sangat bagus. _Overall_, apartemen ini terlihat lebih mewah dan megah, terlebih lagi ukurannya cukup besar.

Berhubung tubuhnya lelah, Sakura pun merebahkan punggungnya di atas sofa empuk tadi. Tadinya ia ingin menjelajahi calon tempat tinggalnya ini, tapi Sakura mengurungkannya. Ia memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke meski ia tidak begitu yakin berapa lama lagi pria tampan itu akan kembali.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata itu tertutup memasuki alam bawah sadarnya…

.

==00==00==00==

.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Suara pisau beradu dengan papan talenan menggema dari arah dapur, mari kita intip. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang memotong-motong sayuran, oh tentu saja memasak. Wajahnya yang cantik sedang merenggut sebal.

"Sial. Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan!" gerutu wanita merah muda itu. Ingatannya masih tertancap kuat pada memori beberapa menit yang lalu…

.

.

_Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sekitar. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, baru sadar kalau ia semalaman tidur di sofa._

_Bruk. Sakura menoleh, didapatinya pria berkimono putih itu sedang menaruh kantung belanjaan berisi sayuran sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa inggris. Sakura yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa itu pun tak mengerti._

_"Ngomong apa sih Sasuke-kun? Aku nggak ngerti, pake bahasa jepang dulu aja napa."_

_Pria tampan itu mendengus, "Masak sesuatu. Dasar tukang tidur."_

_Serentet kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat nyawa Sakura yang masih berkeliaran kini berkumpul membentuk formasi layaknya mahasiswa yang akan berorasi. Perasaan malu, marah, tersinggung dan tidak enak semua menjadi satu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang salahnya bangun kesiangan._

_"Masak sana, aku lapar." gumam pria itu membalikkan badan entah mau pergi kemana, sebelum keluar dari pintu ia menoleh sesaat, "kalau masakanmu tidak enak, you'll get punishment."_

_Dan BLAM. Sasuke menghilang ditelan pintu._

_._

_._

Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!

_Sial sial siaaaaaallll!_ Sakura mencacah sayurannya hingga tak terbentuk.

"Bahkan dia membiarkanku tidur di sofa! Dasar nggak _gantle!_"

_Tapi dia makin ganteng kan pas masang tampang tengil begitu? Inner _Sakura melipat tangan.

"Apanya yang ganteng! Dia nyebelin! Gak _gantle_ sama sekali! Pindahin aku ke kamarnya kek. Kan sakit semua badanku tidur di sofa."

_Ingat, dia menyelimutimu, Sakura… lagipula kalian belum menikah, mungkin Sasuke menghindari hal-hal yang 'iya-iya' kalau memasukan kau ke kamarnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Inner _Sakura mengingatkan.

Sakura diam sebentar, benar juga… tadi ketika ia terbangun dan sebenarnya ada selembar selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Badannya memang sakit semua tapi tubuhnya terlindungi dari hawa dingin pendingin ruangan.

Yah, berhubung sayuran yang dipotongnya sudah tak terbentuk. Mungkin menu pagi ini nasi capcay—_dengan ekstra potongan tomat tentunya_.

.

.

Aroma masakan yang menggiurkan menguar dan mengundang setiap hidung yang mendeteksinya. Termasuk pria jumbo oranye yang satu ini, ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya di dalam hidung, ia mengendus, "Um, aromanya enak."

Suigetsu menggerutu karena Juugo baru saja menempelkan sesuatu dari hidung pria jumbo itu di lengannya, tangannya mengusap kasar lengannya sendiri, "Jorok!"

"Heh itu masakan Sakura-_chan_, jangan dihina!" Karin mengingatkan sementara Juugo dengan mata berbinar melengos menuju dapur. Sui dan Karin pun mengikuti.

"Aku nggak ngehina!" elak Suigetsu lalu melirik teman bertubuh jumbonya, iris ungunya bergerak ke sana ke mari, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia mengeluarkan benda serupa dari hidungnya untuk kemudian dia sambar ke lengan Juugo. Suigetsu terkekeh jahil mendapati Juugo mendelik padanya. Baru saja Juugo akan membalas tapi langsung diinterupsi oleh suara berat.

"Tsk! _Never playing with the booger (_jangan ngupil_)!_" desis Sasuke membawa boks dari luar yang entah apa isinya. "_Go wash your hand, you'll get free breakfast this morning._"

Ketika memasuki pantri, Karin membenahi kacamatanya seraya tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja menuang capcay di atas piring-piring. Peluh mengucur dari jidat lebar Sakura, celemek hijau toska membalut tubuh kurusnya. "Wah sudah matang, ya? Padahal aku ingin membantu."

"E-eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati tamu yang tau-tau sudah ada di dapurnya, ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kalian datang, maaf." Tangan kurus wanita merah muda itu pun mengambil beberapa piring lagi dan ia tata di atas meja makan ukuran medium tersebut. "Untunglah aku masak agak banyak, kita bisa membaginya."

Mantan Tim Taka duduk mengambil posisi masing-masing di meja makan tersebut. Sementara Sakura sibuk menata makanan. "_Yatta,_ aromanya benar-benar menggodaku." Suigetsu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya sendiri, sementara Juugo menatap sajian di atas meja itu dengan tatapan tak sabar.

Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan meja _ a la_ eropa itu pun menata makanan dengan kikuk. Biasanya, ia menggunakan meja rendah khas jepang. Belum lagi kursi-kursi berpunggung tinggi yang membuat _kunoichi_ merah muda itu tambah kikuk bergerak.

"Capcay… _Sushi, miso, _ah… apa ini aku lupa namanya." Gumam Karin dengan mata berbinar, dengan posisi duduk, tangan Karin tetap sigap membantu Sakura menggeser-geser makanan.

"Sudah lama ya, nggak makan begini." Gumam Juugo mulai menyumpit nasi yang mengepul.

Sakura mengernyit, "Sudah lama?"

"Ya, kau tahu, di Suna hampir semua makanan khas barat." Sahut Karin mulai menyumpit lauk pauk. Sakura melirik pada calon suaminya yang kini malah sibuk sendiri. Pria berambut _raven_ itu lebih memilih mengambil piring sendiri dan memindahkan makanan aneh dari kotak yang dibawanya tadi ke atas piring.

Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena memang hanya tempat itu yang tersisa. Iris hijaunya tak lepas dari sosok pria bermata kelam yang kini sedang memakan makanan yang entah apa—Sakura tak tahu namanya. Pandangannya beralih pada Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu yang tengah lahap, lalu beralih lagi pada Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang makanan aneh itu.

Sakura mengambil mangkuk yang sudah ia isi dengan nasi yang masih mengepul, ia menyumpit lauknya. Ia tatap datar lauk itu, tidak ada yang salah dengan warnanya. Warna masakan yang ia buat tidak pucat tidak juga terlalu mencolok. Rasanya pun tidak terlalu buruk jika melihat bagaimana lahapnya Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Iris hijaunya melirik pria di sebelahnya, "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil mengunyah, pria itu tak mau menoleh. Tatapannya datar, sungguh datar.

"Cobalah dulu masakanku, emang—"

"_No, thanks._"

Sakura tersinggung dibuatnya. Ekspresi Sasuke yang kelewat datar seolah menjawab 'maaf saja, sepertinya masakanmu tidak enak!', mata kelam itu melirik tak minat pada hidangan lezat buatan Sakura di atas meja.

"Lantas," brak! Sakura menghentakan mangkuk di atas meja yang belum secuil pun ia makan nasinya, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo menghentikan kegiatan mereka seketika. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada wanita merah muda cantik yang sedang menatap tajam pria di sebelahnya, "kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memasak kalau kau beli makanan diluar?" lanjut Sakura sambil menggengam sumpit di tangan kiri seperti menggenggam pisau.

"_Testing._"

"Jawab. Pakai. Bahasa. Jepang!" brak! Kini sumpit tak berdosa Sakura hentakan di atas meja. Pria di sebelahnya ini sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan. Sudah membiarkannya tidur di sofa, nyuruh masak dan sekarang nggak mau makan masakannya. Jadi maunya apa?

Sasuke menelan makanannya lalu mengambil segelas air putih untuk ia tenggak. Gerakannya yang tenang membuat darah Sakura naik ke ubun-ubun. Alis merah muda itu sudah mengkerut, "Apa sih, maumu?"

Iris kelam itu menatap Sakura datar, ia menghela napas malas, "Aku cuma ingin mengetes masakanmu."

Daging yang disumpit Juugo kini jatuh tak elit di atas meja, iris oranye-nya menatap rekan merah dan ungunya. Mereka saling tatap sambil tetap menyaksikan sepasang calon suami istri bertengkar.

"Ngetes?" trak! Sumpit di tangan Sakura patah.

Mantan Tim Taka (kecuali sang pemimpin, Sasuke) bergidik ngeri melihat kegarangan calon istri mantan pemimpin mereka. Wanita merah muda itu memang sangat cantik tapi tak kalah galak.

"APANYA YANG NGETES KALAU MAKAN MASAKANKU AJA NGGAK MAU!" sembur Sakura marah.

"Aku tidak bisa makan masakan lokal, makanya aku beli _egg toast_ di kantin bawah." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menusuk potongan telur itu dengan garpu lalu memasukannya ke mulut, "Maka dari itu aku mengundang mereka untuk makan di sini."

Asli! Tampang ganteng itu tengil banget! Astaga, dia bilang 'nggak bisa makan masakan lokal'? Sok bule banget sih nih orang. "Terus buat apa aku masak?"

"Mana kutahu kamu masak makanan lokal, _I forgot to tell you that I like Europe-dish._"

"PAKE BAHASA JEPANG!"

"Iya, iya… aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku suka masakan eropa," sahut Sasuke malas mendadak selera makannya hilang karena diajak berantem sama calon istri sendiri.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Setelah mencuci piring dengan muka galak, Sakura beranjak menuju ruang tengah dimana '_sensei_' ganteng-nya sudah menunggu.

"Jangan pasang muka jelek begitu, aku jadi tidak _mood_ mengajarimu," cibir pria berkimono putih itu menutup buku tebal ketika Sakura datang dengan celemek yang agak basah. Alis kelam pria itu mengkerut, "Mandi sana, dandan yang wangi baru ke sini lagi."

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal, tubuhnya lelah sehabis mencuci perabotan alat masak dan makan. Niatnya di sini untuk mulai pelajaran sesuai jadwal yang di tentukan, tapi malah diberi tatapan menilai dari _sensei_-nya sendiri yang super ganteng tapi nyebelinnya minta ampun.

"Cepet!" gertak Sasuke, "Mana enak ngajarin cewek kusem belum mandi."

_Sial. Sasuke-kun emang tambah ganteng, emang. Dia udah kembali ke Konoha dan aku bersyukur, emang. Dia bakal jadi suamiku dan itu impianku, emang. Tapi dia berubah total dan nyebelinyaaaaaaa tudemeks!_

"Apa liat-liat?" Sasuke memberi tatapan mengejek, "Sana mandi! Hus… hus…"

Plis deh ini sesi belajar, bukan mau kencan atau mau ke pesta kondangan! Berhubung di sini Sakura-lah pihak 'numpang' gegara diusir dari apartemen sendiri dan dipaksa _shishou_ untuk tinggal sementara di sini, maka, dengan berat hati dan emosi yang hampir mencampai status siaga… Sakura membalikkan badan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Oi!" suara berat itu menginterupsinya, Sakura yang sudah diambang batas kesabaran karena lelah sekaligus menahan amarah pun menoleh _ a la _sadako.

"APA LAGI?" tanya Sakura galak, "Mau ngingetin supaya jangan lupa pake _deodorant?_" tambahnya lebih galak dengan gigi gemeletuk.

Sasuke diam senenak, "Hn. Jangan lupa pake _deodorant_."

"Grrrr…!"

Wajah pria bermata kelam itu masih datar, "Kamar mandi cuma ada satu, di kamar kita."

"Eh?" Sakura membatu. _Ka-kamar siapa?_

"Kamar di apartemen ini cuma satu dan itu kamar **kita.**"

"Ki-kita?"

Iris kelam itu berputar malas, "Hn, tiga hari lagi kita menikah. Jadi nggak dosa-dosa banget kalau tidur berdua dari sekarang."

"A-apppah—" Sakura gagap, nyawanya seakan melayang dan ditabrak pesawat terbang.

"Sudah disiapin semua sama anak-anak (maksudnya mantan tim taka), jadi tinggal latihan saja jadi istriku dari sekarang." ungkap Sasuke membuka buku tebalnya kembali, mengabaikan Sakura yang masih menganga.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Udah cepet sana."

"Tiga ha-hari?"

"Hn."

_TIGA HARI? NIKAH? APA TANGGAL PERNIKAHAN INI ADA DI SURAT SIALAN ITU JUGA?_

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamar yang tadi di tunjukin Sasuke. Harusnya sih ia gugup karena masuk kamar pujaan hati, tapi nggak lagi. Tubuhnya lemes, sudah disuruh kerja rodi, mati-matian nahan amarah terus dan sekarang… _bayangin aku jadi isterinya saja udah bikin ngeri. Dia bener-bener nyebelin._ Tangan lemasnya memutar kenop pintu yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Cklek.

Mata beriris hijau itu terbelalak mendapati apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ruangan dengan kertas dinding putih gading bermotif abstrak dengan warna pastel. Ranjang ukuran king _size_ dengan gaya eropa, berwarna gading dengan sprei putih bersih. Bukan! Bukan itu yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak, tapi sebuah koper lusuh hijau gelap yang berada di samping lemari besar di sebelah sana.

"Itu kan koperku!" Sakura menghampiri koper tersebut untuk segera membukanya. Telapak kakinya yang bertelanjang terasa dingin dan merasakan sensasi aneh lainnya karena menyentuh lantai marmer yang ternyata bermotif lebih rumit namun tetap enak di pandang mata.

"Lho? Kosong?" iris hijaunya kini beralih pada lemari besar di dekatnya. Lemari itu setinggi dua setengah meter, berwarna putih bersih dengan aksen keemasan di beberapa bagian. Ragu-ragu, tangannya menyentuh dua gagang keemasan itu dan membukanya.

Mata hijau itu kembali terbelalak. "_Sugoii, _baju Sasuke-_kun_ banyak sekali."

Beberapa kimono putih beserta setelan celananya digantung di sana. Ada baju lainnya seperti _jounin-vest_, seragam _ANBU_ lengkap dengan juba dan topengnya, _tuxedo_ dan beberapa potong… pakaian dalam?

**Blush.**

Mata beriris hijau itu melebar, **blush!**

Di sebelah tumpukan itu terdapat bentuk yang hampir sama tapi beda warna… i-itu…

"Pakaian dalamku, di-d-di sebelah pakaian dalam Sasuke-_kun._"

Ternyata isi seluruh koper Sakura sudah di tata rapih oleh calon suaminya. Membayangkan pria dengan tampang super datar dan kelakuan super menyebalkan itu memindahkan… _underwear…_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_"Ini milikmu, ya, Sakura-chaaan?" Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum a la Shimura Sai sambil menarik-ngendurkan sepotong celana dalam berwarna merah muda._

_ **Blush.**_

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

Sakura menggeleng kuat, semburat merah tergores manis di wajahnya. _Apa-apaan aku ini? Dasar daya khayal sialan!_

Segera saja Sakura menyambar apa saja yang dibutuhkannya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_Kata orang, kalau kau sedang dalam kegiatan yang kau sukai, maka kau akan merasakan harimu terasa begitu cepat berlalu._

**Sakura yakin, YAKIN SEYAKIN-YAKINNYA! Kalau hari-hari belajar-bersama-Sasuke pasti akan terasa sangaaaaaaaat lama**, karena ia benar-benar empet sama kelakuan _shinobi_ ganteng yang entah kenapa sekarang tambah ganteng—nyebelinnya, pria itu sok bule. Selalu berbicara bahasa inggris (bahasa jepang kalau Sakura lagi _garang-mode_), selalu menolak makanan khas jepang, selalu menyukai budaya barat termasuk perabotan rumah. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan teralu sombong. Padahal tampang nggak ada bule-bulenya sama sekali. Iiiissshhh!

**Tapi… kenapa tiga hari doang itu cepet banget, sih?**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda berdiri dengan wajah pucat memegang satu buket bunga. Gaun pengantin dengan lambang Uchiha terjait di lengannya. Ia berdiri kaku dengan ekspresi _hopeless_ di depan kaca.

"Sakura, sini aku dandani…" Sakura tak bergeming saat Ino menuntunnya duduk di depan kaca rias dan mulai memoles _make-up_ di atas wajah putih susunya. "Akhirnya, aku bisa mendadanimu. Kau tahu, dari dulu aku penasaran bila wajahmu dilapisi bedak. Kau tidak pernah dandan, sih…" Ino terus berceloteh sambil mem-'puk-puk' spons bedak di pipi Sakura.

"Hehe, aku nggak nyangka lho… kalo Sasuke kembali ke sini dan langsung menikahimu." Celoteh Ino lagi, "Bagus deh, kalian juga sama-sama udah tua**.** **Bikin Uchiha yang banyak** ya…"

Bikin Uchiha yang banyak?

Bikin Uchiha yang banyak.

Bikin Uchiha yang banyak.

Bikin Uchiha yang banyak.

_Inner _Sakura mengkeret dengan mata berkedut sebelah.

_Aaaaaaaaargh!_

_Boro-boro bikin Uchiha lagi, itu cowok bahkan nggak punya perasaan. Demi Kakashi-sensei dan semua serial Icha-Icha Paradise miliknya, aku bersumpah akan kabur dari sini kalau saja punya lima ratus juta ryo._

Sakura masih ingat betul apa-apa saja deritanya di apartemen mewah Sasuke selama tiga hari ini. Dipikir tidur sekamar plus seranjang sama Uchiha itu enak? NGGAK!

Sakura yang emang kalau tidur suka muter-muter kayak jarum jam, suka dibangunin cuma untuk diomelin sama Sasuke _muka-ngantuk-plus-garang-mode-on_. Sakura yang memang kalau tidur coretterkadangcoret ngiler, paginya langsung kena damprat sama Mr. Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura yang suka makanan jepang, Sasuke yang gila sama makanan eropa. Sakura yang suka setel musik lokal, Sasuke yang suka setel music barat. Sakura yang sangat menghargai budaya jepang, Sasuke yang suka mengagung-agungkan budaya barat.

Sasuke yang suka marah-marah karena Sakura salah nata bajunya, karena Sakura tidak becus memencet pasta gigi, karena Sakura pakai gantungan baju sembarangan, karena Sakura terus masak masakan jepang yang sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak suka.

SasuSaku yang rebutan remot tv, SasuSaku yang rebutan siaran radio, SasuSaku yang… ah gitu deh. Bisa satu chapter sendiri kalau dijelasin sedetail-detailnya, hoho.

Karena itulah tiga hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura selalu bertengkar. Tiada hari tanpa adu bacot, ngotot-ngotot, mata melotot, sampe jantung mau copot. Untung nggak main keplak-keplakan sampe kepala kejedot.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya, Haruno Sakura binti almarhum Kizashi, dengan mas kawin seperangkat _kusanagi_ dan tentunya uang tunai sebesar *piiiip-sensor* ryo, dibayar tunai." Ucap pria ganteng berambut _raven_ itu dengan tampang _cool_ lancar jaya tanpa hambatan.

"Gimana, saksi? Sah?"

"SAH!" Teriak Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba sebagai saksi. Semua pun berucap syukur. Meski pernikahan tersebut terbilang sangat mendadak, tapi jangan salah… tamu yang hadir hampir seluruh warga Konoha juga beberapa perwakilan Suna, termasuk Kazekage sendiri.

"Nah, Sasuke, silakan cium istrimu."

Mempelai pria itu tersenyum miring sambil melirik wanita merah muda yang masih tergugu di sebelahnya itu. Sakura yang pada dasarnya masih zikiran dalam hati berharap ini cuma _genjutsu_ pun tambah pucet, untung Ino lihai memoles wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

_Kunoichi _merah muda yang hari ini terlihat sangat-sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari biasanya hanya memasang tampang oon saat jemari suaminya meraih dagunya. Iris hijaunya langsung tersabet ke-_cool_-an sepasang iris kelam yang menatapnya dalam.

_Kami-sama…_

_Semoga aku masih bisa hidup tanpa gangguan mental setelah ini._

**_Cups._**

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Berkabung… #plak! Bersambung…**

* * *

xD yak tinggal berapa chapter lagi sodara-sodara? DUA!

Sebenernya aku lagi bad mood banget, biasalah lagi dapet :'( badan nggak enak banget. Guling2an terus bawaannya mau nangis. Jadi maaf klo chapter ini bikin nggak puas :'( *nangis lagi dipelukan Suigetsu*

*monyong2in bibir semerah darah sambil megang lipstik*  
Thanks to:  
Aria saki, **sandra difita**, **Hoshi Yukinua**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, miki not login, **AcaAzuka Yuri chan**, **Mizura Kumiko**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **poetry-chan**, **skyesphantom**, **Rei Jo**, **Uzumaki Himeko**, **Akasuna no Fia**, **Shigemouri Kudo**,** Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**, **poetry-fuwa**, **Skyzhe Kenzou**, **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, **Kanami Gakura,** **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, **Mizuhashi Riku**, Ida, **sasa-hime**, **FuRaHeart**, **anak tomcat**, **Kira-chan Narahashi**, **uchihana rin**, **Zenka-chan. ReiIsha**, **Lin Narumi Rutherford**, **uchizuki RirinIin**, hanaretara, **Yuuko Hiroko**, ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya, Haruno Sakura binti almarhum Kizashi, dengan mas kawin seperangkat _kusanagi_ dan tentunya uang tunai sebesar *piiiip-sensor* ryo, dibayar tunai."

"Gimana, saksi? Sah?"

"SAH!" Teriak Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba sebagai saksi. Semua pun berucap syukur.

"Nah, Sasuke, silakan cium istrimu."

Mempelai pria itu tersenyum miring sambil melirik wanita merah muda yang masih tergugu di sebelahnya itu. Sakura yang pada dasarnya masih zikiran dalam hati berharap ini cuma _genjutsu_ pun tambah pucet, untung Ino lihai memoles wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Sakura yang hari ini terlihat sangat-sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari biasanya hanya memasang tampang oon saat jemari suaminya meraih dagunya. Iris hijaunya langsung tersabet ke-_cool_-an sepasang iris kelam yang menatapnya dalam.

_Kami-sama…_

_Semoga aku masih bisa hidup tanpa gangguan mental setelah ini._

**_Cups._**

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar… Sakura membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah menyentuh dahinya.

_NANI? DI JIDAT DOANG? SHANNAROOO!_ Teriak _inner_ Sakura dengan _background_ neraka jahanam. Entah mengapa rasanya lega tapi kok kecewa juga ya?

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berbisik dengan nada angkuh, "Minta lebih ya?" dan Sakura pun buang muka.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Suamiku Bule Wannabe_**

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan AKU #plak_

_Warning: canon-ar-at, OOC, garing crispy!_

_Twisting, semi gaje. Fufufu-attached._

* * *

_._

.

.

Acara resepsi itu digelar meriah. Banyak tamu penting yang datang. Makanan dan kudapan serta minuman yang sangat banyak tertata rapih di meja besar yang cukup banyak.

"Ah, rasanya aku terharu sekali-_ttebayo_." pidato Uzumaki Naruto pada acara resepsi mantan rekan setimnya saat ini, "Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana menyebalkannya Sasuke karena tidak menggubrisku dan lebih mendengarkan Sakura. Hahaha." Terlihat Chouji bungkuk-bungkuk numpang lewat sedang menjelajahi makanan sementara Naruto melirik sebentar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala seperti biasa.

"Aku cukup senang menghadiri acara ini. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku dan keluargaku," ujar Gaara memegang _mic_ dengan wajah datar, "Semoga kalian jadi keluarga yang _sakinah, mawadah, warromah. _Terima kasih."

Kali ini Tsunade sedang tertawa menghapus air di sudut matanya, tangannya memegang _mic_ dengan gemetar. "Sakura sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri…" suasana haru pun mengudara ketika Tsunade mengisak di atas panggung. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke dan tak jauh dari Tsunade pun mendekat dan segera memeluk sang _shisou_. Tsunade menangis, "Hiks—aku mengkhawatirkan staminamu saat membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Huhuhu. Seringainya seperti almarhum Jiraya. Jaga kesehatanmu, Nak."

Semua mata pun tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah datar, dalam hati berkata. _Sial! Aku disamakan dengan Jiraya. Lihat saja, aku akan lebih kuat dan perkasa darinya!_—Sasuke berbahasa inggris dalam hati yang sudah _author_ terjemahkan. Hoho.

Semua memandang Yamanaka Ino yang sedang berlari di tempat dengan gemas, wajahnya menahan kebahagiaan. "Ih, pokoknya aku senang sekali dengan pernikahan ini." katanya berkacak pinggang memegang _mic_, "Juga tak sabar menantikan keponakan-keponakanku kelak. _Ganbatte,_ Sasuke-_kun_! _Be strong, _Sakura!"

"Yang langgeng ya, Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_," Tenten tersenyum ceria sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya setinggi pipi. Lalu menyerahkan _mic_ pada Hinata. "A-ah, aku tidak pintar bi-cara. Tapi aku harap Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ akan selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat_._ Seperti aku dan Naruto—lho? Mana Naruto-_kun_?"

"Di _stand_ ramen." bisik Tenten menunjuk pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri di meja ramen. Berkelakuan layaknya penjaga _stand_, tapi tiap orang yang datang ke _stand_ itu malah dibilangi, "Tidak enak-_ttebayo_!" sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan berlebihan dan wajah sok keaseman. Setelah orang-orang pergi, pria pirang itu pun menyambar sebanyak yang dibisanya..

"_Mendokusai~_ kuucapkan selamat untuk Sasuke dan Sakura." Shikamaru berwajah malas kali ini tersenyum, "Tapi, kalau kau butuh strategi, aku punya segudang, Sasuke…" selanjutnya terdengar pekikan Shikamaru yang sedang dicubit perutnya oleh Ino yang sedan tertawa garing. "Ahaha, jangan dengarkan orang sesat ini. Silakan lanjutkan saja ke yang berikutnya~"

"Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ punya tenaga yang melampaui jiwa mudaku!"—_cling!_ Ucap Lee bersahaja dengan kilauan dahsyat dari cengiran fantastisnya yang dihalau hadirin oleh kaca mata hitam model Aburame Shino.

"Hnn… entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya." semua menahan napas ketika sang mempelai pria yang tampan itu berpidato. Mata menawannya menatap Sakura dalam-dalam di sebelahnya. "Ketika kusadari aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya—" suara Sasuke begitu dalam tertangkap _mic_ merapatkan Sakura dalam rangkulannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "—terutaman jidat lebarnya—NGHH!" kedutan nyeri pun terasa pada kaki terbalut _pantopel-_nya. Menatap galak sang isteri yang sedang nyengir.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa… tapi memang aku menyukainya sejak sebelum akademi." Sakura mengulum senyum malu-malu. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia yang justru mengejar-ngejarku." Sakura memasang wajah sok polos yang diimut-imutkan. "Padahal aku benci sekali dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Tapi karena kegigihannya mendapatkan cintaku kembali, aku jadi luluh."—dusta Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menatap sinis sekaligus tersenyum manis pada isterinya. "Iya, kan, Sasuke-_pyon?_"

Demi tujuh samurai yang diburu Suigetsu, semua itu dusta! Dan Sasuke menyesali kepura-puraan yang memang ulahnya duluan ini. "Tentu saja." katanya merapatkan diri menjauhkan _mic_ dari tangan Sakura dan berbisik di telinga isterinya. "_Kusanagi_-ku masih sangat tajam untuk memotong lidahmu." Sasuke mendekatkan _mic_ dengan seringai manis _a la _iblis. "Jadi, persiapkan ketangguhanmu malam ini. **Isteriku**."

Penonton memerah. Kontras dengan wajah pucat Sakura.

Acara resepsi pun di tutup dengan adegan Sasuke menggendong Sakura _a la_ pengantin dan membawanya pergi. Keluar pintu utama gedung dan mulai melompati atap-atap rumah warga, menuju apartemennya. Oh, tak lupa setangkai mawar yang digigit Sasuke dan tatapan khasnya untuk Sakura di depan para hadirin sebelum pergi tadi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura terpesona. Dengan langit malam berbulan purnama dan berkilauan bintang yang indah. Dalam gendongan suaminya. Dengan wajah tampan Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan. Dan aroma maskulin Sasuke yang benar-benar memabukannya. Baru Sakura sadari, mengapa Sasuke begitu dibencinya sedangkan pria ini tampan? Apa yang salah? Ah… sepertinya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencintai Sasuke lagi dengan setulus hati tanpa dumelan lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke.

Tapi.

"Turun."

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di tengah jalan, untuk memasukan tangan ke dalam saku sambil berjalan duluan. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun mengerutkan alis merah mudanya_._

"Depan para tamu sok manis, di balik layar sok asem." Celetuk Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja besar agar Sasuke yang memunggunginya itu dapat mendengar. Dari belakang, Sakura hanya dapat melihat rambut _raven_ suaminya itu, Sasuke tidak menggubris dan memilih melangkah lebih cepat diikuti Sakura yang terus menerus mendengus.

Sakura masih sibuk berceloteh saat memasuki gedung apartemennya, di lorong itu hanya ada mereka berdua sampai saat Sakura sampai di depan pintu apartemen, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mana ada orang menikah mencium jidat."

"Itu karena sewaktu aku menatapmu, yang terlihat hanya jidatmu. Lebar banget sih." Sahut Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk duluan. Sakura mengikuti, "Bilang saja nggak tahu tata-cara-menikah-romantis!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura yang masih sebal duduk di atas pinggir ranjang sambil melepas _high heels_ putih bersihnya. "Jadi ragu kalau dia itu _shinobi_ jenius, ketua _ANBU_ segala…" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri, "Meragukan!" lalu berdiri untuk memunggungi punggung Sasuke, Sakura melihat beberapa baju tidur yang sekiranya nyaman, lalu mengambil handuk.

**_Siiing._**

"Sakura…"

"Apa sih?" Sakura masih acuh sampai bahunya terasa dicengkram, dagunya terasa diraih sampai secara tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa diklaim. Sakura membelalakan matanya saat bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh suami tampannya yang tiba-tiba saja meraih dagunya.

Ia mendapati sepasang mata kelam itu memandanganya dengan pandangan tak setajam biasanya, rasanya pun sedikit tak rela saat bibir tipis suaminya terlepas.

"_You're mumble._" Kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan lagi untuk memilih kimono tidur, "—artinya cerewet. Dan yang barusan itu namanya '_make a boo boo_' yang artinya ciuman. _Understand, Mrs. Uchiha_?"

Sakura yang masih membatu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Sasuke meliriknya sebentar sebelum kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Benar kan itu yang membuat dirimu cerewet dari tadi?" tanya Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi, lalu berteriak dari dalam, "Minta dicium?"

Hening.

"Nggak! Kata siapa?!"—dusta Sakura dengan wajah merah.

Terdengar bunyi air mengucur, Sakura menghirup napas dan menetralisir wajah merahnya. Dalam hati dia mengumpat, _Sasuke-BAKA!_ Ciuman yang sama sekali tidak romantis, terlalu menganggetkan, terlalu singkat dan bikin gemas saja.

Sakura berjalan ke arah meja rias dimana ada kaca besar, untuk melihat cerminannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, wajah dalam cermin itu kemerahan. Matanya terpejam, ini adalah ciuman pertama yang tidak terduga akan seperti ini kejadinya.

Malam ini tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut gaun putih yang mempertontonkan kemolekan tubuhnya, memamerkan bahu putih dan leher jenjangnya. Wajahnya dilapisi _make up_ lembut namun elegan karya Yamanaka Ino. Rambutnya yang terurai dilapisi hiasan bunga berwarna putih cantik. Jika diingat dengan penampilan tak kalah menawan Sasuke yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ tadi saat resepsi, membuat sesuatu dalam perut Sakura terasa menggelitik.

_Kunoichi_ merah muda itu menaikan hidung dan alisnya pasrah sambil menghela napas gugup. Dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal menikah dan apa itu malam pertama dan bagaimana akan melewatinya. Mengingat surat perjanjian yang begitu menuntut akan keturunan Uchiha itu membuat perutnya geli sekaligus mual seperti sedang naik pesawat dan pesawatnya seperti akan jatuh!

Sakura meremas jarinya lalu tersentak kaget saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kepala merah mudanya menoleh. Didapatinya Sasuke dengan _kimono_ mandi sedang mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk. Ini Sasuke yang kecepetan mandinya atau dirinya sendiri yang kelamaan bengongnya? Dengan santainya sang suami berjalan mendekat, menatap Sakura yang sedang gugup dan memerah akut.

Pluk! Handuk itu nemplok dengan manisnya di wajah Sakura.

"_Wash your body_."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Usai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang kurang lebih memakan waktu selama enam puluh menit—karena sibuk mencuci rambutnya yang agak kaku karena _hairspray,_ _plus_ waktu untuk bengong panik alias kebanyakan mikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri. Keluar memakai kimono mandi berwarna putih yang hanya sejengkal di atas paha dan mengandalkan tali sederhana untuk menyanggah balutan kain tersebut, bentuk tubuh dan kulit putih susunya terlihat. Rambutnya dibungkus rapih oleh handuk.

Sakura menghirup napas banyak-banyak karena ternyata—saking lamanya di kamar mandi—udara di luar kamar mandi terasa lebih segar, terlebih Sasuke ternyata tidak ada di sana. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura pun buru-puru mencari piyama tidurnya sebelum Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Mungkin Sasuke sedang minum ke dapur atau nonton tv?

Sakura buru-buru melepas kimono mandinya, membuatnya tak memakai sehelai benang pun dan apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi. Sasuke dengan entengnya masuk kamar dan sedikit tersentak sendiri melihat tubuh isterinya bugil. Sakura pun membatu. Bodoh. Harusnya dari tadi ia mengambil piyama dan pakai di kamar mandi saja! Sakura buru-buru membalikkan badan menghadap pintu lemari.

Sakura memakai dalam dan piyamanya memunggungi Sasuke yang entah sedang apa—Sakura berusaha berpura-pura acuh dan _stay cool_. Nggak keren deh kayaknya kalau dia tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi sambil bawa-bawa _perabotan_. Jadi bairkan saja, toh sudah resmi jadi suami isteri.

Setelah selesai, Sakura mengatur napasnya diam-diam baru menutup lemari besar itu dan berbalik ingin beranjak ke kasur—tubuhnya sudah sangat pegal-pegal. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berbaring di sana dengan posisi memunggunginya. Sakura bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya dengan bodoh bertanya…

"Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikan diri dengan lutut di atas ranjang empuk itu. Dari belakang sini sepertinya Sasuke sedang melipat tangannya sendiri. karena tidak kunjung menjawab, Sakura pun menggigit bibirnya, ya mudah-mudahan saja sudah tidur dengan begitu detak jantungnya malam ini bisa sedikit tenang. Wanita berambut merah muda itu pun berbaring merasakan punggungnya dimanjakan dengan nyaman oleh ranjang empuk. Ia pun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lelah, "Nggghhh~ lelahnya… Ugh~!"

Setelah menggeliat dan menyamankan diri serta berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuka agar tidurnya tenang malam ini, Sakura mulai memejamkan mata. "Hoahm… _Oyasumi_ Sasuke-_kun_." bisikknya pelan, tidak mau tahu Sasuke dengar atau tidak. Yang jelas Sakura hanya ingin tidur sekarang ini.

Tapi tanpa diduganya, Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Mata Sakura sedikit membulat, mendapati kedua mata suaminya terlihat sayu dengan wajah pucat. Sakura pun menjadikan sikutnya tumpuan tubuh sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang lain menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sakit?" tanya Sakura. Tapi Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dan justru menggenggamnya. Pria Uchiha itu pun bergerak kesamping setengah merangkak, Sakura yang terkejut hanya bisa kembali berbaring sebelum wajahnya bertabrakan dengan wajah suaminya. "A-apa yang ingin kau la-kukan…" Suara Sakura kian mengecil sesuai jaraknya yang ia miliki dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di kepala pria itu, tapi sukses membuat Sakura berdegup-degup.

Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Uchiha Sasuke sedikit memburu menerpa wajahnya yang kini memerah secara perlahan. Tangan Sasuke yang besar sudah berada di atas ubun-ubunnya sementara tangan Sasuke yang lain masih menggenggam tangannnya. Pandangan mata Sasuke kali ini terlihat begitu berbeda bagi Sakura. Tak ada sorot menyebalkan, begitu gelap, dalam dan menuntut.

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah yang kentara sekali ketakutan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian justru hawa panas Sasuke menjauh darinya, melepas tangan dan ubun-ubunnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura membuka mata, melihat Sasuke yang telah melayangkan tatapan galak.

Hati _kunoichi_ merah muda itu meringis, sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau kelakuannya yang seperti disudutkan sebilah _kusanagi_ itu telah menyakiti perasaan suaminya. Sakura pun menggaruk pelipisnya, "Maaf…" kali ini tangannya menggosok-gosok lengannya sendiri, "A-aku hanya gugup. Ka-kau…"

"_Shut up._" Sasuke memotong, "_I have know, you had used my soap._"

"Hah?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Kau memakai sabunku. Makanya baumu… er, aneh. Masa gitu aja nggak ngerti…"

Kalau Sakura tak salah liat tadi terdapat guratan tipis di pipi suaminya. Tapi wajah itu berubah menyebalkan lagi. Barang kali halusinasinya saja. "Ngerti kok! Cuma sedikit bingung kok ngebahas sabun…" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, dipikirnya apa… nggak tahunya cuma perkara sabun. "_I'm sorry_…_ I got no more soap. _Sama isteri aja perhitungan!" dan Uchiha Sakura itu pun berbaring memunggungi sang suami dengan segera menutup diri sampai sebatas leher.

Yah, memang Sakura sudah bisa sedikit-sedikit bahasa inggris kalau untuk sehari-hari. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke memberikannya setumpuk kertas _vocab and phrase idioms_ sehari-hari_, _ sempat menerapkan taruhan saat mengajarinya kemarin-kemarin, dengan _rules_: kalau Sakura tidak bisa menghafal satu kalimat saja, maka anak yang harus diproduksi akan bertambah. GILA! Itulah yang diterikan Sakura di depan wajah Uchiha Sasuke saat itu, tapi melihat tampang datar yang sama sekali nggak nunjukin muka dosa waktu mengatakannya membuat Sakura meneguk ludah. Tidak main-main rupanya.

Malam itu, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pria itu nampaknya masih bergeming dalam posisi duduk. Sakura menghirup napas dalam secara diam-diam. Tangannya mencengkram selimut yang dipakainya. _Apa begini, malam pertamaku?_

Sejujurnya, tidak munafik, Sakura ingin Sasuke menyerangnya sekarang juga. Tentu saja ia tak kan keberatan. Walau hubungannya dengan Sasuke belum membaik, tapi ia berharap bisa melewati malam pengantin secara normal. Berharap dengan begitu tembok es di antara mereka akan mencair bersama kehangatan. Tapi… mungkin tidak malam ini. Karena sampai sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke masih duduk di sana, bergeming. Lalu Sakura baru merasakan suaminya pergi ke kamar mandi. Entah apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu, Sakura masih belum bisa terlelap sama sekali. Sampai Sasuke keluar, Sakura masih memunggunginya, kikuk. Dapat dirasakannya ranjang yang ditempatinya bergerak karena Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya.

Lama terdiam sibuk menenangkan perasaannya yang gusar, Sakura menoleh ragu-ragu ke belakang. Yang didapatinya hanya punggung Sasuke. Punggung tegap yang membuatnya menelan ludah, lalu menghela napas entah untuk apa, dirinya juga tidak begitu mengerti.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura terbangun dan tak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar, "Begini ya, rasanya menikah? Kok… nggak asik…?"

Sasuke seperti tidak ada ubahnya, padahal Sakura berkali-kali merona merah bila teringat persyaratan misi yang menjadi kewajibannya dengan Sasuke. Beberapa saat melamun membuat Sakura tersadar ada seseorang di kamar mandi, terdengar dari suara gemerucuk airnya. Sontak Sakura pun terbangun, menggaruk ling-lung kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan saja sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukannya seperti ini.

Melesat secepat yang dibisanya menuju westafel di samping pintu kamar mandi, Sakura tak menemukan perlatan sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Perlahan rasa panik menyelubunginya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu baik, tapi sekarang kan status mereka suami-isteri, Sakura merasa harus membedakan sikapnya, bagaimana pun juga harus menghargai suaminya. Ia berniat memasak masakan eropa untuk sarapan hari ini. Yah, walau diakuinya sangat benci hal itu tapi toh tetap dilakukannya. Sekali-kali membuat Sasuke senang tidak ada salahnya kan? Walau Sasuke tak menunjukan sikap gencatan senjata sedikit pun, tapi kalau Sakura yang memulai sifat baik dan normal _a la _rumah tangga, siapa tahu bisa merubah semuanya. Yah, coba saja. Kan sudah jadi isterinya…

Sakura membasahi bibirnya yang basah sambil menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Alisnya mengkerut gelisah, lalu menumpu tubuh dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggiran westafel. _Isterinya, ya?_ Rasanya Sakura tidak percaya statusnya saat ini. Semua keadannya mendadak dan terlalu tiba-tiba, bisa dibilang hampir tak masuk akal pula. Tapi dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak, meski pun sempat kesal dan jengkel setengah mati atas diri Sasuke yang sekarang, namun Sakura tak bisa menolak untuk menjalani isi surat perjanjian yang tak sengaja ditanda tanganinya waktu itu. Selain tak punya banyak uang untuk membayar denda—jika melanggar—Sakura juga tidak keberatan amat kok membangun klan Uchiha kembali, membantu Sasuke.

Glek.

Membangun klan Uchiha kembali, ya?

Entah mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba merasa begitu bodoh telah menandatangani suar itu. Tapi ia juga tidak menyesalinya sekarang. Ada perasaan yang tak dimengertinya.

"Aaahhh!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menunduk. Kedua tangannya masih berada di pinggiran westafel, bahkan sekarang mencengkramya. "Isteri. Bangkitin Klan Uchiha. Astaga, aku kok… ada apa denganku?" Sakura mengigit bibirnya lalu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Jantungnya selalu terpacu lebih cepat kalau mengingat apa yang menjadi kewajibannya. Rasanya sampai susah bernafas kalau ingat statusnya, keadannya dan semua kondisi Uchiha Sasuke dari fisiknya yang menggoda sampai sifat menyebalkan yang ternyata adalah efek lupa ingatan…

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika merasa bahunya diraih seseorang.

Sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya, mata hijau beningnya membulat sempurna—roman mengantuk pun hilang seketika dari wajahnya. Paru-parunya dipermainkan lagi, wajahnya kembali disengat semburat merah ketika _tersangka_ telah menjauhkan wajah darinya. Sasuke tersenyum, masih senyuman yang mengandung kesombongan. "_Morning_."

Sakura yang masih membatu hanya bisa diam. Aroma sabun segar Sasuke tercium, sukses membuatnya—yang merasa masih bau karena baru saja bangun—merasa kikuk. Kabur, nggak sopan. Bergerak dikit takut Sasuke mencium bau badan dan parahnya bau ilernya nanti. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berdiri culun dengan tangan yang benar-benar lurus di samping badan. Tak sadar sama sekali kalau wajahnya yang masih punya belek itu terlihat sangat konyol, merah, kikuk, culun dan bodohnya sedang berusaha menutupi dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat marah. Matanya hanya berani memandang lantai di sebelah Sasuke berdiri, tangan Sakura masih mengepal, bingung mau menyalurkan kegugupan di mana.

Kok Sasuke tiba-tiba begini padanya?

"_I just…_" Sasuke berdehem, "_Try to be better husband for you._"

Sakura tercenung, tapi tetap saja otaknya masih beku karena salting dan bingung. Tubuhnya masih kaku sampai Sasuke pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura langsung buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan menutupnya kelewat keras, segera menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar mandi, menghela napas khas Mr. Bean. Memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Sial, kenapa aku jadi norak begini…?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_It's strange, you cook Europe dish… (Tumben kau masak masakan eropa?)_"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya setelah berhasil menata mahakaryanya di atas meja makan. Bagaimana tidak di sebut maha karya kalau apa yang dimasaknya bukan _Sakura_ sekali. Dimulai dari bahannya, cara masaknya dan hiasannya, terima kasih untuk Karin yang menghadiahkan buku itu pada pernikahannya kemarin. Pandangannya beralih kali ini pada pria yang sedang melipat tangan di depan pintu memasang tatapan curiga.

"_You're not interest, huh?_" balas Sakura bangga sudah meng-_improve_ sedikit demi sedikit bahasa inggrisnya. "_You must be excited, so that we are not waste time to shot argument each other for this!_"

Sasuke diam, wajahnya datar. Sementara Sakura bangga dalam hati, fufufu~ sudah diprediksinya Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu kalau ia masak masakan eropa pagi ini. maka dari itu Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan jawabannya dan cari di kamus sebentar. Nggak sadar sama sekali kalau _grammar_-nya salah. Di pikirannya saat ini cuma bagaimana tanggapan sang suami melihat usahanya untuk memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Lebay. Ya memang cuma _pancake_ dengan saus _raspberry_ dan teh hangat sih… tapi tetap saja perjuangan sekali membuatnya. Jelas-jelas masakan yang bahkan nggak pernah Sakura coba sebelumnya.

Wajah cemong saus _raspberry_ Sakura itu menatap harap-harap cemas pada sang suami yang sedang duduk tenang di depan sepiring _pancake_-nya. Seperti biasa, mata kelam Sasuke memandang aneh setumpuk roti belanda di atas piring itu. Mengamati saus _raspberry_ yang belepotan dan nggak banget juga kebanyakan. Kalau gini sih kemanisan.

"_Too much toping, you want to kill me with this sweet stuff?_"

Dan wajah tengil itu lagi yang memulai peperangan pagi ini hingga menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk acara interogasi antara Uchiha Sasuke terhadap isterinya sendiri perkara makanan pagi ini. Sukses membuat wajah isterinya memerah menahan marah. Bagaimana nggak emosi? Sudah bersusah-payah mencukur bulu-bulu yang disebut 'harga diri' _plus_ cabut semua 'gengsi' dan pupuk tebal yang namanya 'toleransi', lagi-lagi dirinya dipicu untuk hipertensi oleh suami sendiri.

"_Just eat it up or die!_" teriak Sakura frustasi!

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengalah. Sekali-kali hargain isteri bawelnya itu nggak apa, begitu pikirnya. Ia pun meraih garpu dan memotong tumpukan roti belanda itu dengan sedikit memasang wajah malas. Alisnya berkedut, makanan itu dipotong saja sedikit susah. Satu suap pun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Alis Sasuke kembali berkedut namun ditahannya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak mau tahu lagi apa pendapatnya. Isterinya itu cemberut dan entah mengapa kali ini Sasuke menghela napas tak acuh seperti biasanya. "_Not bad._" Wajah jutek Sakura memudar dan memerhatikan suaminya makan.

"_Next time, you have to learn more._" Dan sepiring _pancake_ dengan warna kelewat cokelat dan _raspberry_ yang kebanyakan itu habis disertai sendawa kecil Sasuke—yang kemudian buru-buru pasang muka acuh walau ada semburat merah di pipinya. "Sedikit hangus." Tambahnya untuk menutupi aib sendawa.

Sakura tersenyum tipis yang mati-matian ditahan. Memang yang dibuatnya hanya satu porsi karena untuk dirinya sendiri Sakura sudah membuat nasi kepal yang dimakannya selagi memanaskan _pancake_ tadi.

"_I need to talk with you,_" Sasuke menurunkan cangkir teh dari bibirnya, Sakura mendengarkan, "_I have to go back to Suna today._"

"_Today?_" Sakura cemberut seketika. "Kok mendadak?"

"_Just for a few days."_ Sasuke menaruh kedua sikut di atas meja sambil memberi tatapan yang lebih perhatian,_ "You want to join?_"

Sakura sedikit tersipu mendapat tatapan begitu, tapi cepat-cepat disingkirkannya rasa geer dan memasang tampang jual mahal. "Emang mau banget aku ikut?"

Sasuke mengangguk kalem, "Lumayan, buat tukang cuci-masak-gosok di sana." lalu berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakura yang tergugu.

_Sial._ _Inner_ Sakura sudah menyipitkan sebelah mata yang berkedut.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Laporannya, Shizune-_neesan_." Sakura menyerahkan beberapa map, Shizune tersenyum. "Cepat juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bulan madu? Aku kaget melihatmu pagi tadi."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Kau tahu Sasuke itu ketua _ANBU_ di Suna jadi dia harus segera ke sana sementara aku banyak pekerjaan di sini."

"Hm," Shizune bergumam, belum berhenti membaca data obat-obatan yang dibuat Sakura. "Sayang sekali, padahal pengantin baru, eh malah sibuk masing-masing seperti ini." Shizune menutup map dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Lalu, kenapa tidak ikut suamimu saja ke Suna? Pindah ke sana gitu?"

"Umm, belum terpikirkan dan kami belum membicarakannya. Hehe." Sakura tersenyum lebar kekanakan. Belum sempat Shizune menyahut, seseorang datang memotong.

"Sakura! Sakura!" wanita paruh baya berambut pirang itu setengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh, wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil meraba-raba wajah, pundak dan punggung Sakura. Membolak-balikan tubuh sang _kunoichi_ merah muda itu seakan mencari kejanggalan di sana. Tsunade mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mencari sesuatu di leher wanita Uchiha itu.

"Aduh, _shisou_. Ada apa ini?"

Tsunade mengerutkan alis pirangnya, "Kok tidak ada tanda-tanda di sini?"

Sakura bukanlah bocah yang tak mengerti maksudnya, wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu berpura-pura tidak mengerti, "Ta-tanda apa…?"

"Malam pertamamu." Tsunade menghela napas, "Syukurlah sepertinya dia tidak melakukan kebrutalan padamu. Tadi aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar orbolan Naruto dan temannya yang sengaja memasukan obat untuk—ehm, kau tahu. Aku hanya takut jangan-jangan kau nanti tak bisa berjalan." Tsunade membolak-balikan tubuh Sakura lagi, "Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, _nee_?" wanita itu tersenyum lega, "Kau memang muridku yang kuat!"

Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Tunggu, obat? Obat apa? Ma-maksudnya obat…?"

Hanya cengiran lemah Shizune yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bijak, "Dasar, Naruto."

Ja-jadi? Semalam? Sasuke itu…?

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Uchiha Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, heran melihat Karin sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Bukankah mantan tim Taka dan Sasuke sudah berangkat ke Suna pagi tadi? "Pulang dari rumah sakit, _nee?_" tanya Karin menyamai langkah Sakura

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kukira kau dan Taka sudah berangkat ke Suna bersama Sasuke."

"Iya, tadinya." Karin menyingkirkan rambut di pundaknya ke belakang karena sedikit gerah, ia membenahi kacamata, "Tapi saat sudah di gerbang Konoha tadi pagi, Sasuke menyuruhku kembali lagi."

"Untuk?"

"Menjemputmulah… untuk apa lagi?" Karin tersenyum lebar, wanita berambut merah itu memang sangat cantik dan dewasa. Sakura mengulum bibir bawahnya. Aneh kalau sekarang dirinya dijemput, kenapa tadi Sasuke tidak menegaskan kalau dirinya harus ikut? Mata hijaunya menatap Karin. "Kenapa? Bukan aku lho yang berinisiatif untuk membawamu ke Suna…" Karin nyengir kaku, "Sumpah deh."

Sakura mengasamkan wajah, yah ketahuan sekali Karin bohong. Pasti ini akal-akalannya Karin agar Sakura ikut ke Suna, tapi Sakura cuma bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum atas ketulusan usaha Karin yang sepertinya ngotot sekali Sakura ikut.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba di Suna bersama Karin. Ternyata suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, sudah tiba beberapa jam lebih dulu darinya dan sedang menunggunya di ruang _lobby _kantor Kazekage. Di sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang membuat Sakura kikuk karena hampir pakai bahasa inggris semua. Hii… serem sekale—batin Sakura. Dulu Suna tidak sebegininya, sekarang kok maju banget?

Beberapa orang termasuk Sasuke langsung berdiri ketika Sakura digandeng Karin untuk masuk. Beberapa orang itu pun langsung mengambil dengan sopan barang bawaan Sakura yang tidak seberapa untuk dibawakan. Sakura yang sedikit berantakan karena habis di jalan itu membenahi rambutnya—yang menempel di jidat karena berkeringat—dengan agak ngawur. Suaminya kok terlihat tampan-tampan aja sih? Nggak kayak Sakura yang merasa jadi orang kampung yang baru sampe kota.

"_Ah, that's my wife._" Sasuke tersenyum membuka lebar tangannya dan memasang wajah yang begitu… _oh kenapa kamu ganteng plus manis banget? Shannaro!_ Teriak Inner Sakura jejeritan dan hanya bisa mendem kayak batu sewaktu sukses mendarat dipelukan hangat suaminya. Mendadak Sasuke jadi OOC begini?

Ratu Suna—isteri Kazekage, yang berambut cokelat berdiri di samping Gaara dan tersenyum pada Sakura yang baru saja dilepaskan dari pelukan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kikuk, sementara Sasuke memegangi kedua pipinya, "_Are you tired, Dear?_"

_Oh No…_

Sakura merasa bukan panasnya Suna yang membuatnya meleleh sekarang ini. Tapi tatapan suaminya yang menatap matanya dalam-dalam dengan pandangan sayang.

_Genjutsu siapa ini! Shannaroooooo!_

Sebagai ninja tipe sensor, Karin tentu tahu kenapa Sakura memejamkan mata dan mengalirkan _chakra_ dengan lebaynya saat ini. Wanita berambut merah mawar itu tersenyum geli karena sadar Sakura sedang mencoba memecahkan _genjutsu_ seseorang yang nyatanya tidak ada.

"_I'm sorry, she's not really fit right now._" Karin menyela sopan mengambil kedua pundak Sakura dari Sasuke, "_Can I get her a room, soon?_"

Matsuri mengangguk mengamit tangan Gaara. "_Yeah, sure._"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju sebuah _lift_ yang bahkan lebih rumit dari _lift_ Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura meneguk ludah, tapi Karin yang berada di sebelahnya pun menepuk pundaknya dan mengangguk, memberi pertanda bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Sakura tersenyum, lalu melirik Sasuke yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan Gaara pakai bahasa inggris berat yang membahas kemiliteran deh sepertinya—yang jelas Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti. Sasuke sekarang mengacuhkannya, tadi memberinya perhatian yang tiba-tiba dan aneh.

Hih! Sekarang Sakura sudah bisa mengerti bagaimana cara main sang suami di depan publik. Sok manis. Che!

Mereka pun sampai pada lantai tujuh, lalu berjalan menuju _escalator_ super rendah yang menghubungkan Kantor Kazekage dengan Suna Merlisine Tower—yang ternyata adalah apartemen cukup mewah yang dihuni untuk tamu Desa Suna, pejabat, sekaligus pemegang divisi penting di pemerintahan Suna. Dengan berarti Sasuke pun tinggal di sana.

_Sugoiiii…_ Sakura berdecak kagum. Suna benar-benar berubah dan dirinya baru sadar kalau ia adalah seorang _ndeso_ yang sama sekali tidak tahu ada yang seperti ini di dunia Shinobi. Hihihi.

Mereka pun memutuskan berpisah untuk menuju kamar apartemen masing-masing, apalagi Matsuri dan Karin selalu tertawa untuk menyindir-nyindir perlunya waktu yang diperlukan bagi seorang pengantin baru seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Matsuri hampir tertawa keras melihat wajah lucu Sakura yang memerah dan kikukan. Melihat isterinya yang sudah merah padam digoda terus-terusan, Sasuke pun merangkul Sakura, "_Cut the funny stuff, ladies._ _You make her face gettin' red before I do my duty._"

Sakura hanya bisa membuat kedua belah bibirnya saling menekan dalam tundukan kepalanya. Hah… mudah-mudahan tidak terlihat konyol!

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_You said that just a for a few days here._" Sakura protes sambil menata pakaiannya di lemarinya Sasuke. akura mengacuhkan kekagetannya melihat isi lemari Sasuke yang jauh lebih banyak dari pada lemari di apartemen sementara Sasuke di Konoha. Sasuke tak menjawab, tenang dan wajahnya datar sedang meregangkan tubuh di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke_-kun!_"

"Hnnn…!"

"Ish! Katanya cuma beberapa hari ke sini! Kok Karin bilang selamanya?!"

"Berisik! Yang penting kau sudah di sini sekarang. Apa masalahnya?"

Sakura menghirup napas, tersinggung. Berarti tadinya Sasuke berniat membuangnya dong di Konoha? Entah kenapa Sakura merasa hatinya tercubit.

Kehidupan sepasang pengantin di awal-awal pernikahan, tentunya akan menjadi masa termanis bagi mereka. Banyak momen-momen romantis yang sengaja diciptakan dengan obrolan mesra di setiap sudut ruangan. Melempar senyum sayang dan berburu ciuman di segala tempat setiap bertemu. Ah, manisnya pengantin baru.

Bagaimana dengan pasangan tersayang kita yang satu ini?

Kalau hari-hari sebelum mereka sah menjadi suami isteri adalah hari penuh dengan pertentangan dan perkelahian. Maka sekarang… setelah mereka resmi. Keadannya berbeda. Bahkan jauh lebih _awkward_.

Sasuke semakin gencar memarahi Sakura yang kalau tidurnya mendengkur, Sasuke semakin murka kala kaki mulus binti kurus isterinya tidak sengaja menendang perutnya, iler Sakura bahkan menempel di tangan wanita itu dan kepeper-peper pula di piyamanya.

_Gezzzzz!_ Akhirnya, Sasuke pun memasang sesuatu.

Terdapat guling berbalut solasi bertuliskan '_ANBU LINE – ANBU LINE – ANBU LINE blablabla_.' Di tengah-tengah ranjang besar yang disiapkan Sakura. Tempelan kertas di sana sini bertuliskan '_TERMS & RULES_'.

_"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dilarang berganti baju di kamar. Di kamar mandi lebih aman. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dilarang melewati batas 'ANBU LINE' yang jarak dan distriknya sudah ditetapkan di radius aman. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dilarang melanggar batas lemari yang sudah dibagi-bagi dengan stiker 'ANBU LINE' sebagai pembatas. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura HARUS menunjukkan kemesraan di depan orang lain. Uchiha Sasuke berhak menindas Uchiha Sakura apabila Uchiha Sakura mendengkur, mengiler dan menendang Uchiha Sasuke ketika tidur yang mana berarti telah melanggar batas ANBU LINE terlebih dahulu…"_

"Hei…" Sakura protes dengan peraturan yang Sasuke tulis di baris akhir. "Aku kan tidak sengaja! Itu di luar kendaliku."

Karena Sasuke tak menanggapi, akhirnya Sakura merebut pena dan menulis aturan berikutnya. Setelah selesai, Sakura pun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengerutkan alis dan menghirup napas menahan emosi. "_YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME AND BEING FORGOT ABOUT OUR MISSION, UCHIHA SAKURA!_"

_Uchiha Sakura berhak menampar, menonjok, menghajar habis-habisan hingga sekarat dan membuang semua tomat di kulkas apabila saudara Uchiha Sasuke berbuat hal yang melanggar asusila seperti pelecehan, mencuri kesempatan atau pun merayu dan mengerling nakal._

.

==00==00==00==

.

Suatu pagi, Sakura bangun kesiangan dan terkejut saat suaminya berada di ruang tivi sedang santainya menyaksikan sebuah siaran. Memangnya nggak kerja?

"Lho? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"_Speak english, please._" Sahut Sasuke langsung dengan datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tivi. Sakura mengasamkan wajah. "_What are you doing here? You don't have anyjob?_"

"_I'm free_." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Sakura pun duduk di sebelahnya. Sudah masa bodoh deh dengan penampilan amburadulnya sehabis bangun tidur. Toh, untuk saat ini dirinya beserta Sasuke sepakat untuk menunda pembangkitan klan Uchiha setidaknya sampai tiga bulan ke depan—dengan maksud untuk memupuk mental masing-masing.

"Acara apaan sih ini, ganti dong!" Sakura berniat menyambar remot yang ada di tangan Sasuke tapi tak berhasil. Sasuke dengan lihai menghindari gerakan tangan Sakura yang terus mencoba merebut remotnya. "Iiiih, siniin remotnya!"

Sakura sudah mencak-mencak, lututnya yang terbalut celana piayama panjang tipis itu sudah naik-naik di atas sofa demi meraih remot yang berada di tangan Sasuke yang sudah terangkat tinggi-tinggiin. "Sasuke-_kun_! Siniin!"

Bruk!

Sakura sukses menindih Sasuke dengan posisi kedua tangan mereka lurus ke atas kepala saling berebut remot. Wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu memerah mendapati wajah sang suami terlalu dekat wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai ganteng, "Curi-curi kesempatan **mulu** nih ye…"

Sakura menjauhkan diri dengan wajah sinis, "Che, jangan banyak berharap."

"Terus, kenapa mukanya merah?" Sasuke tak kalah sinis membenahi duduknya beserta kimono putihnya. Dari pada pusing-pusing mencari cara bagaimana mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Sakura lebih memelih berusaha merebut kembali remot di tangan Sasuke.

Pertempuran kembali terjadi, kali ini sampai dorong-dorongan pipi, dengan curangnya pula Sakura tendang-tendangan. Sasuke kan _gantleman_, mana bisa bales menendang. Akhirnya dengan sabar dan cukup lelah dengan pertarungan semi nggak penting ini, Sasuke berhasil menindih Sakura balik.

Eits! Jangan mesum dulu pikirannya. Sasuke memang berada di atas Sakura yang sudah terjengkang di lantai. Tapi tangan Sasuke menahan jidat Sakura, karena isterinya itu dengan brutal sedang mengap-mangap berusaha mengigit tangan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa keras melihat wajah konyolnya. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang lain sudah mengunci kedua tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kuuun!_ Aku gigit nih!"

"_Try me. I dare you!_"

"Bener yah awas aja pokoknya sampe berdarah!" teriak Sakura gemas karena Sasuke semakin menertawakannya. Tangan Sasuke masih membekap jidatnya agar tidak bisa naik sedikit pun di atas lantai berkarpet permadani.

CKLEK.

"Sasuke-_chaaan_~!" suara seksi Suigetsu menyeruak membuat pasangan SasuSaku membeku.

_Oh No. Ini very nggak elit position!_ Panik Sasuke dalam hati dan tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat kepala Sakura ke dalam lehernya sambil melenguh. "_Ngh~_"

Sakura yang kaget wajahnya ditabrakan dengan leher Sasuke itu hanya terdiam. Matanya membulat, suaminya ini kurang ajar! Ngapain pakai acara mendesah-desah segala gitu?

"Ups." Karin memerah dan jangan tanya wajah Suigetsu menyeringai seperti apa. Sementara Juugo membuang wajah acuh, "Yah, namanya juga pengantin baru."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke menggandeng lembut tangan Sakura ketika sedang memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sedikit redup cahaya namun kilau warna-warni dan dentuman musik terdengar jelas. Tak seperti biasanya yang memakai kimono putih, hari ini Sasuke memakai kemeja santai yang sama sekali tak menunjukan jati diri ninjanya. Begitu pun Sakura yang memakai _dress_ hijau toska selutut.

Sakura terheran, tempat macam apa ini? Terdapat lautan manusia yang sedang bergoyang bersama dan dentuman musik yang membuat kepalanya tak tahan ingin mengangguk-angguk.

Kedatangan Taka tadi pagi ternyata ingin memberitahukan bahwa mereka dapat undangan pesta non-formal malam ini pada acara ulang tahun Temari, kakak sang Kazekage Suna.

Mata hijau Sakura menatap sekeliling, semua orang di sini berpakaian jauh sekali dari yang dilihatnya selama ini. Terlihat aneh namun menarik dan sepertinya asyik. Sekali lagi Sakura mengakui Suna terlalu maju dan menganggetkannya.

Pesta berjalan cukup meriah, seperti biasa Sasuke selalu bersikap manis pada Sakura di depan semua orang. Nampaknya Sakura sudah mulai biasa dan justru meladeninya. Selesai tiup lilin dan memotong kue, Temari mempersilakan tamunya untuk menikmati kudapan dan minuman yang ada, juga banyak yang menyerbu lantai dansa di bawah sana.

Ternyata di sana pun ada Naruto dan Killer Bee yang sedang beradu goyang _plus rap_. Mereka sangat heboh dan membuat semua orang tertarik untuk melihat kemudian tertawa menyaksikan aksi keduanya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Kakashi-_sensei_ menghampiri Sasuke lalu merangkul mantan muridnya itu menjauh, "Maaf Sakura, kupinjam sebentar! Ini urusan laki-laki."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan memilih duduk di sebelah Suigetsu yang sedang minum di meja bar. Sakura memilih di sini karena tak ada lagi orang yang dikenalinya selain Suigetsu yang berada di sekitar sini. Karin dan Juugo terlihat sibuk turun ke lantai dansa. Sementara Suigetsu meminum minumannya dan menatap setengah frustasi Karin di sana.

Sakura tertawa kecil, mengerti kalau Suigetsu menyukai Karin dan kini sedang cemburu. Ada-ada saja. Salah sendiri kan kalau Karin menjadi tak peka, Suigetsu sendiri hanya menggoda tanpa pernah menyatakan perasaan—itu yang Sakura dengar dari Karin.

"_Damn._ Karin _you_… argh." Suigetsu bergumam tidak jelas, Sakura tertawa geli dibuatnya dan bersumpah ingin menceritakan pada Karin bagaimana Suigetsu menatap Karin dengan api cemburu yang tergambar jelas di balik mata ungu yang telah sayu. Mendengar kikikan kecil Sakura, Suigetsu menoleh dan tertawa lemah, "Heh, kau ada di sini. Aku tak menyadarinya."

"Kau terlalu mabuk, sih. Ya ampun minuman apa itu baunya menyengat!" Sakura sedikit bergeser menjauh mencium aroma sake yang semakin tercium jelas. Suigetsu tertawa, botol sake ditangannya sedikit tumpah-tumpahan akibat ulahnya yang bergerak tidak karuan. Pria bermata ungu itu memutar kursi menghadap meja lalu meminta pada sang pelayan untuk memberinya satu botol lagi untuk Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak! Terima kasih aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura. Suigetsu tak menggubris dan menyodorkan botol itu, "Nih… sudah—hik… coba saja!" Sakura tak kunjung menerima sampai Suigetsu kembali berbicara, "Ini obat stress tahu. Hihihi. Hic!"

Karena sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan Suigetsu yang seperti itu, Sakura pun menerima saja botol sake itu. Suigetsu masih mengoceh, "Kau lihat!" Suigetsu merangkul Sakura dengan tangan memegang botol, lalu menunjuk Karin. "Lihat tuh perempuanku! Rambutnya merah, cantik kan?—hic!" Suigetsu melepaskan rangkulan Sakura dan Sakura bersyukur akan itu!

"Perempuanmu?" Sakura membeo, menatap ragu-ragu bibir botol sake itu. Sesekali mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mendengus aroma tapi buru-buru dijauhinya. "Ini apa sih!"

"Iya! Sayangnya banyak lelaki yang menyukainya. Kurang ajar." Suigetsu kembali minum dari botolnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Banyaaaaak sekali. Bahkan Sasuke—hic! Sialan."

Sakura membulatkan mata, kaku. Kali ini ia menghadap Suigetsu yang masih menenggak minumannya sambil menatap Karin dari jauh. "Apa kau bilang? Sasuke?"

Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "YA!—hic. Itulah alasan Karin bersemangat sekali agar kau bersama Sasuke. Kau tahu—hic!, Karin merasa bersalah tak bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke, jadinya—hic! yaaaah gitu deh. Hihihi—hic!" Suigetsu meminum minumannya dari botolnya lagi.

Sakura diam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata Suigetsu. Benarkah itu? Orang mabuk biasanya tidak bisa bohong. Mata hijaunya beralih melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Sesekali mata Sasuke melirik ke lantai dansa, Sakura menelusurinya, ternyata pandangan itu untuk Karin. Karin yang sedang tertawa diiringi beberapa lelaki yang bergoyang di sekitarnya. Hati Sakura mencelos dengan botol di tangannya yang untuknya tidak lolos. Mengapa Sasuke tidak meliriknya sama sekali? Mencari kebaradaannya pun tidak.

Wajahnya yang terpoles riasan manis tipis karya Karin itu pun muram. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi kata-kata Suigetsu yang sedang curcol masalah Karin. Mendadak pendengarannya tuli bahkan dentuman musik yang teramat keras itu tak terdengar lagi.

Pantas saja. Kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Pantas Karin selalu didengarkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura pikir itu karena Sasuke menganggap Karin kakak atau semacamnya—mengingat pribadi Karin yang tempramen tapi dewasa seolah bisa mengatur Sasuke. Pantas. Pantas saja Sasuke lebih mempercayai Karin soal menitip belanjaan dan membeli beberapa barang. Mendadak semuanya jelas mengapa Karin gencar menarik-nariknya dan mendorong-dorongnya untuk mendekat ke Sasuke. Pantas! Pantas saja malam itu Sasuke tak berniat menyentuhnya!

Sakura mengenggak isi botolnya tanpa pikir panjang. Biar! Biar mabuk menyusul Suigetsu sekalian. Matanya terasa panas dan ditenggaknya lagi secara frustasi, tak peduli kesadarannya mulai tipis. Tak sadar lehernya basah teraliri air sake dari mulutnya, tak sadar air hangat pun mengalir dari kedua matanya.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**6k+** for this chapter, semoga nggak bosan bacanya. Maafkan karena sudah terlantar selama tiga bulan o.O aku ngetik ini dari jam berapa tadi jam sepuluhan kayaknya sekarang sampe jam satu malam... aaaa. mudah2an nggak mengecewakan ya :( aku ngak enak badan nih. fu~ :((( eh berikutnya adalah the last chapter! jangan lewatkan yaaaa.

ripiu?


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: **__10,800an words for story only_

* * *

Rasa pening luar biasa menjeratnya, bagai ada beton yang meniban kepalanya, Sakura memegangi kedua pelipisnya kencang. Berusaha membuka mata, kini memandang ke jendela dengan sipit karena masih lengket. Cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari celah selambu itu pun seakan menusuk matanya, Sakura segera membalikkan badan, tapi… "Akh!"

Wanita itu mengerutkan alis merasakan adanya rasa sakit pada selakangannya. Belum lagi ternyata ada tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya dan ketika Sakura menoleh, napas halus dari hidung mancung yang wajahnya sangat tampan itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sakura merasakan mukanya panas seketika, jantungnya berdebar-debar mana kala menyadari tak ada satu helai benang pun yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke. Hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh bugil keduanya. Dari jarak yang nyaris hanya dua sentimeter itu, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang bentuk mata tajam milik Sasuke yang sedang terpejam begitu menawan diiringi rahang kokoh dan bibir yang sangat-sangat _kissable_.

Detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan, rasa peningnya secara ajaib menghilang, Sakura sibuk mencerna keadaannya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun, dipeluk erat Sasuke dan juga selakangan yang sakit… lho, lho, lho…?

Sakura mengerutkan alis merah mudanya horor. Jantungnya semakin berdentum gila nyaris membuatnya mati saat itu juga dan rasanya sesak, kepalanya juga ingin meledak. Seakan nyawanya siap ditarik ke akhirat tapi belum sempat malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menjemputnya…

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berhasil membuat _shinigami_-nya ngacir ketakutan dan membangunkan suaminya yang kini pasang wajah mengantuk sekaligus panik.

* * *

.

.

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning**__: Foul language. Lemon. __Long last chapter__. RUSH.  
kadar humor di chap ini bakal turun drastis  
gomen… :( jadi drama begini. Humor gagal, garing crispy!_

_._

_._

* * *

Wajah mengantuk diiringi tatapan datar yang super angker itu menatap Sakura tajam.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau mencuri kesempatan di saat aku mabuk! Brengsek!" Sakura berkata kasar seolah tak ingat statusnya sebagai isteri. Sejujurnya, ia masih dirundung kesedihan hingga membuatnya tega berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Kata-kata Suigetsu tentang Sasuke yang mencintai Karin tadi malam menggema jelas di kepalanya.

Semakin membuatnya kesal sampai ingin menangis mengingatnya. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke menyentuhnya pula! Sakura benar-benar dibuat marah sekaligus kecewa! Sasuke terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura marah, "_Say it again_!"

Sakura sedikit ciut, kemarahan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar serius. Tidak semain-main yang kemarin-kemarin. Tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi selembar kain selimut untuk berdua itu. Sakura mencengkram selimut yang menahan di dadanya. Rasanya sakit kali ini ia sungguhan bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Tapi kata-kata Suigetsu tidak bisa kandas begitu saja dari ingatannya. Lukanya semalam masih basah, ditambah dengan tindakan Sasuke yang mencuri kesempatan ini membuatnya semakin kecewa. Apa pria itu benar-benar tak punya perasaan? Mencintai wanita lain tapi juga menyentuhnya semalam?

"Aku nggak nyangka aku menikahi seorang biadab!"

"_I'm your husband!_" potong Sasuke menahan emosi, matanya menyalang marah karena Sakura lontarkan kata-kata tak pantas untuknya. Sakura semakin kesal, apa tadi katanya? _Husband?_ Suami? Mata Sakura terasa semakin panas saja mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke, benar-benar tidak berperasaan!

Hatinya terasa bagai dibakar menahan kekecewaan. Mengingat kata-kata Suigetsu semalam, Sakura kembali memicingkan matanya penuh kebencian untuk menutupi kesedihannya. "Kalau aja aku punya lima belas juta _ryo_, aku akan kabur di hari pernikahan kita!" geram Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit aneh, memekik menahan tangis.

"Aku cuma terjebak, waktu itu aku nggak tau apa sebenarnya isi surat itu!" Mendengar itu, raut wajah Sasuke terlihat terkejut sekilas, namun kemudian alisnya segera bertaut lebih rapat, "Kalau begini jadinya, mendingan aku masuk penjara karena melanggar perjanjian ketimbang disentuh secara kurang ajar—"

—PLAK!

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya seolah terpaku ke arah jendela karena habis ditampar keras. Rambutnya yang berantakan kini searah bahkan menggesek kulit pipinya yang terasa begitu perih. Pandangannya memburam karena air hangat menyelimutinya. Sakura menahan napasnya, rasa sesak menyerang rongga dadanya membuatnya merasa sekarat.

Mengapa? Mengapa suaminya begitu tega padanya seperti ini? Belum sempat terkejut karena merasa hancur, dapat ia mendengar kemarahan Sasuke seperti meledak seiring tubuh lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan untaian kata bernada sinis—

"_Goddamn! Who do you think you are?_ _I also drunken last night!_"

_Brak!_

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup keras, Sasuke berteriak dari dalam. "_Damn. Don't be smart aleck! Indeed. I also fucking regret to marry a silly girl like you!_ Isi surat perjanjian aja gak tau!" Keheningan penuh rasa sakit menjelang dan tak bertahan lama karena tangis Sakura pun pecah. Wanita itu berteriak lantang dan geram, saking kesal dan kecewanya dengan semua ini, apa lagi rasa sakit pada pipinya mengiringi rasa sakit di dadanya.

Terdengar rintikian air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakura tergugu masih memegani pipinya. Kini, dengan hati yang amat nelangsa menarik kedua kakinya untuk ia peluk—meski rasa sakit di selakangannya menyiksa, Sakura mencoba untuk abaikan.

Lengannya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun kini basah karena terus memeluk kedua lututnya yang diperuntukan untuk wajahnya tenggelam. Isak-isak tangis terdengar mulai melemah, Sakura merasa tubuhnya teramat dingin, kosong dan linu seakan tubuhnya sedang mengalami proses kehancuran.

Lama hingga lelah ia membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya, Sakura terkesiap lemah saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Isak tangisnya belum reda, masih tipis-tipis terdengar. Dilihatnya sang suami berwajah dingin mendekat ke pintu lemari untuk mengambil seragam _ANBU_, Sakura mengerutkan alis, bahkan pria itu sama sekali tak meliriknya!

"Dasar brengsek… hiks… aku gak sudi lagi disentuh!"

Brak!

"_Fuck off, you're damn annoying!_" bentak Sasuke akhirnya setelah mendapatkan pakaiannya dan membanting pintu lemari. Masih berketus ria, Sasuke membuka kimono putihnya dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cuek, "_Don't be so over. I'm your husband. So there's no wrong about last night!_"

Sakura yang tadinya sedang menangis pun jadi kikuk sendiri. Melihat tubuh atletis suaminya tanpa sehelai benang pun membuat wajahnya panas. Sakura buang muka. Bersyukur ia sudah nangis duluan, jadi kalau wajahnya saat ini merah, bisa dikira wajar. Mendadak roman cengeng ingin menangis kini menghilang. Benar-benar lenyap isak tangisnya.

Setelah Sasuke sudah rapih, pria itu menyabet handuk baru di sudut ruangan dan keluar mengeringkan rambut. Sakura buru-buru memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang bergegas ke kamar mandi, meski harus tertatih-tatih karena daerah selakangannya masih sakit dan terasa licin karena mungkin penuh dengan cairan—**blush**.

Sakura mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi jika membayangkan apa yang berada dalam kewanitaannya. _Mi-milik Sasuke-kun?_

'_Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau akan hamil setelah ini. Shannaro!_' timpal _inner_ Sakura. Waduh, kok mendadak jadi galau lagi ya? Habis kata-kata Suigetsu kembali menimpali samar-samar dalam pikirannya. Sakura pun berjalan dengan gontai melakukan kebiasaan lama yang sejak dulu ia lakukan kala bersedih hati memikirkan Sasuke. _Kalau galau, ber-showerlah_.

Ya beneran galau lagi deh. Setelah membasahi tubuh di bawah _shower_ dengan melankolis, menggosok tubuh dengan sabun sambil mewek-mewek, shampoo-an sambil bengong dengan _backsound_ lagu tergalau, sikat gigi sambil nangis melas. Sakura pun keluar kamar mandi memakai kimono handuknya yang berwarna merah muda.

Percuma mandi lama-lama juga. Sasuke cinta sama Karin. Selalu berpikir begitu. Tapi Sakura dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah duduk melipat tangan di pinggir ranjang. Pria itu mengenakan setelan _ANBU_ tanpa jubah. Tapi yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah meja rendah kecil di atas ranjang yang berisikan makanan.

Sepiring _tonkatsu_ yang uapnya masih mengepul hingga aromanya tercium jelas, membuat Sakura meneguk ludah, ternyata juga ada segelas _ocha_ hangat tak lupa segelas air putih. Kebetulan di Suna, pagi hari itu lebih dingin mengingat ini adalah daratan pasir.

"_Your breakfast. I won't go 'till you eat it up._" Seolah mengerti, Sasuke memberitahukan.

_Keh. Dia mau menyogokku dengan sepiring tonkatsu? _Mengejutkan sih. Tumben sekali seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_ yang menyiapkan sarapan khusus untuk Sakura. Mana masakan jepang lagi! _Apakah dia masak sendiri? Atau beli? Atau jangan-jangan nyuruh Karin lagi?_

_Ih._

Mendadak Sakura bertambah bete dan memutuskan untuk melengos ke dapur. Tidak peduli kalau ia masih memakai kimono handuk. Ia berniat _sengaja_ masak _pancake_ untuk dirinya sendiri. _Sengaja_! "_Wait."_ Sasuke menahan tangannya, Sakura enggan menoleh dan mengibas kasar hingga tangannya terlepas dan kembali melipat tangan.

"Apaan sih? Pergi aja sana. Nggak usah ngerayu pakai acara mau nungguin aku makan!"

"_What?"_

"Iya udah sana berangkat kerja!—eh!"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke menarik paksa telapak tangannya dan menyentuhkannya ke kepala Sakura sendiri. Sakura melongo, melihat tangannya sendiri berbusa. Ia pun menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk meraba kepalanya.

Ha?

Ternyata.

Ia lupa membilas rambutnya saking seriusnya bergalau ria di kamar mandi! Sasuke bersidekap tangan menatapnya datar. Terlanjur malu, Sakura ikut bersidekap dan berjalan ke kamar mandi seraya menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Dengan degup jantung yang lumayan kencang lantaran malu, Sakura buru-buru membuka kimono handuknya untuk membilas rambutnya. _Aaaaaaaaa_. Rasanya malu sekali deh! Tapi mau bagaimana? Seandainya waktu bisa diputar…!

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, berharap Sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, akhirnya wanita berkepala merah muda itu keluar dengan wajah judes yang dibuat-buat ketika sadar Sasuke masih menungguinya. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, hanya melipat tangan sambil memajukan dagu memberi isyarat kalau isterinya itu harus menghabiskan sarapan sebelum ia pergi.

Sakura duduk secara asal di pinggir ranjang, sedikit berjengit merasakan pangkal pahanya yang masih terasa sakit. Diliriknya sepiring _tonkatsu_ yang sudah tidak sepanas tadi tapi masih hangat. _Tonkatsu_, daging babi yang digoreng dengan tepung roti, disajikan di atas nasi dan disiram dengan kuah kari. Aromanya sangat menggoda. Tapi memikirkan dari mana Sasuke mendapatkannya malah membuat Sakura bertambah cemberut.

Sudah dapat ditebak, tidak mungkin pria itu membuatnya seorang diri. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat ini—setidaknya lama Sakura mandi tidak akan cukup. Kemungkinan besar beli di kantin, lebih besar lagi biasanya Karin yang disuruh membeli.

_Karin lagi. Karin lagi_. "Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang makan!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, lalu duduk di depan Sakura yang masih memangku meja rendah berisi sarapan itu. "_Eat it up!_" Perintah Sasuke datar, kedua tangannya memegang meja rendah yang nampaknya akan Sakura singkirkan.

"Nggak mau!"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit jengah. Apa pun itu, Sakura tidak peduli. Dasar aneh. Semalaman mengambil kesempatan, pagi ini mencoba menyogok. _Cih. Memangnya aku wanita seperti apa?_ _Disuruh mengikhlaskan tubuhku dengan sepiring tonkatsu?!_ "Sudah sana pergi kerja aja. Kenapa sih, maksa banget?"

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Tangannya berusaha memindahkan meja rendah berisi sarapan itu, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "_Why the hell you never hear me!_" Sasuke sedikit membentak, "_Just eat it up!_"

Sakura melipat tangannya dan mengerutkan alis. Kepalanya menggeleng. _Pergi sana Uchiha brengsek_! _Kunoichi_ merah muda itu bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri kini bagian dari Uchiha.

"Makan, nggak!"

"Nggak!"

"Makan!"

"Nggak!"

Akhirnya terjadi sedikit aksi dorong-mendorong meja rendah itu. Sampai…

Crat!—bunyi yang tidak elit tapi _author_ rasa cukup untuk mewakili tumpahnya kuah kari dari _tonkatsu_ itu di seragam _ANBU_ Sasuke. Membuat kondisi _awkward_ tercipta. Apa lagi muka Sakura yang sedari tadi ambekan jadi hening seketika.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Hah!" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak membantu membersihkan. Terjadilah, Sasuke marah-marah di pagi hari seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini kemarahannya seperti tidak main-main di mata Sakura. Karena Sasuke benar-benar mendampratnya habis-habisan.

Semuanya diungkit ke belakang, disambung-sambungkan. Dari mulai kecerobohan Sakura mabuk-mabukan semalam, kecerobohan Sakura selama ini dan kecerobohan Sakura yang main bubuhi tanda tangan di surat perjanjian padahal tidak tahu isinya.

"_Who do you think you are?!_"

Sakura hanya bisa diam, ia sudah tahu bahkan hafal kelakuan Sasuke yang mungkin akan marah besar kalau seragam _ANBU_-nya dikotori. Apa lagi pakai kuah kari. Dijamin bakal manyun berhari-hari. Karena bukan cuma kali ini Sakura tidak sengaja berbuat begini.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, hubungan keduanya tidak bertambah baik. Pertengkaran mereka yang dulu rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari pada pertengkaran mereka yang sekarang. Dulu mereka bertengkar meributkan hal-hal tak penting yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membuat keduanya marah. Tapi kali ini pertengkaran mereka tidak main-main dalam keheningan dan kata-kata singkat seperlunya saja.

Apa lagi, Sasuke menyibukan dirinya di organisasi _ANBU_. Padahal setahu Sakura, suaminya itu selalu mengerjakan semua misi dan laporannya dengan cepat hingga punya banyak waktu di apartemen. Tapi sekarang entah mengapa ia menyadari suaminya itu seperti brutal menyabet semua misi berat yang tidak bentrok jadwalnya, namun tetap saja itu hanya misi harian—dimana Sasuke akan tetap pulang ke apartemen.

Semakin hari, semakin kaku saja komunikasi di antara keduanya. Lebih tepatnya saling bersitegang karena sikap ketus kedua belah pihak. Terkadang di saat Sakura mulai menenang, seringkali berubah menjadi super menyebalkan saat mengingat-ingat kalau Sasuke itu mencintai Karin. Wanita itu mengacuhkan segala tindakan Sasuke yang terkadang baik, tapi lebih banyak jahatnya.

Sakura semakin kesal pula, kadang ia mendapati suaminya mengatainya wanita bar-bar jikalau marah-marah perihal penolakan Sasuke atas permintaannya untuk belanja sendiri ke luar. Pria itu tetap _memakai jasa_ Karin, yang hampir setiap hari main ke rumah.

Keh! Menyebalkan! Curi-curi kesempatan! Ingin terus berduaan! Sakura begitu kesal. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini begitu emosionil dan mudah meledak dengan menangis atau marah. Sakura merasa kecewa, diyakininya Sasuke memang pria tak berperasaan dan benar-benar kurang ajar. _Kunoichi_ merah muda itu perlahan memupuk kebencian pada Karin yang memang rutin datang ke apartemennya beberapa hari sekali.

"Apa sebenarnya kau selalu ke tempat **suamiku** seperti ini sebelum kami menikah, huh?" tanya Sakura sinis menyambut kantung belanjaan dari Karin. Karin tersenyum singkat dengan perasaan sedikit tercubit. Apa maksudnya Sakura tadi? Sebelumnya Sakura adalah wanita yang ramah deh. Kok jadi berubah begini?

"Ya, hampir selalu." Sahut Karin tak peka, "Namanya juga pria sibuk, jadi sering minta tolong. Mau bagaimana lagi? Suigetsu orang ceroboh dan gak becus pilih barang, sedangkan Juugo orang yang gak bisa menawar harga. Ya akulah satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan."

"Tapi kau kan bisa nolak!" bentak Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Karin terkejut bukan main. "Kau kan tahu Sasuke-_kun_ itu **suamiku** dan aku **isterinya**!"

Mendengar penekanan pada kata 'suami' dan 'isteri' itu akhirnya membuat Karin mengerti. Perlahan, _kunoichi_ tipe sensor itu tersenyum geli, senyum geli yang lebih mirip senyum mengejek di mata Sakura, "Kau… cemburu?"

"Che, cemburuin cowok tengil macem dia? Nggak akan!"

Karin mengangguk dengan dua belah bibir saling menekan menahan senyum. Ekspresinya itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa terhina. "Sudah, lain kali jangan datang lagi!"

"Aku gak akan datang kalau Sasuke gak memintanya."

"Tapi aku yang akan belanja mulai besok!"

"Sasuke gak akan ngijinin, Sakura. Sudahlah…" Karin tersenyum miring seolah yakin dirinya adalah pemenang mutlak di sini. Sakura geram sampai akhirnya menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan ke lantai, wanita itu mendorong kasar Karin hingga keluar pintu apartemen, "Adanya izin atau tidak dari Sasuke-_kun_, kau gak boleh datang lagi. Aku yang akan belanja mulai besok. Terima kasih!"—BRAK. Pintu apartemen itu ditutup keras.

Harusnya, seorang tempramen seperti Karin akan naik darah bila diperlakukan seperti ini. Sakura sudah meremas masing-masing telapak tangannya sendiri. Bersiap-siap jika memang Karin akan mendobrak pintu apartemen untuk menghajarnya. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan _chakra_ Karin menjauh.

Dadanya bergemuruh merasakan amarah sekaligus cemburu. Ya, ia mencemburui Karin. Sungguh. Ia merasa cemburu mengapa Karin begitu beruntung… Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakitnya semakin membuncah dan rasa-rasanya tangisnya mudah pecah. Berat untuk mengakui bahwa ia mencemburui Karin, tapi itulah adanya.

"_Che. Kuso!_" wanita merah muda itu menghapus kasar air hangat yang meluncur tanpa izin dari sudut matanya. Ditahannya mati-matian rasa sedih bercampur amarah. Memang, sejak menemukan dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun bersama Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, Sakura menjadi emosionil dan serba sensitif.

Harusnya ia senang, karena hal '_itu_' merupakan hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan Suigetsu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya mencintai Karin waktu itu, Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke kian tidak baik, pernikahannya kini bagaikan mimpi buruk. Kontras sekali dengan impiannya dulu.

Tapi sebenci apa pun ia pada Sasuke, Sakura tidak benar-benar membencinya atau berpikir untuk pergi darinya. Wanita merah muda itu tetap saja bertahan, ia tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah sehari-hari seperti bersih-bersih, membuat makanan, menyuci, menyetrika dan menyiapkan segala keperluan suamiya, termasuk rela masak makanan eropa. Dari pada nanti suaminya marah-marah.

Jujur saja meski seringkali bertengkar, tapi Sakura selalu berusaha berbuat apa saja untuk menghindari suaminya protes atau apa. Karena segala tindakan atisipasinya itulah Sasuke tidak pernah memarahinya lagi karena ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Kecuali menendang Sasuke saat tidur, ia masih kena hardik tengah malam karena itu.

Dengan sadar, Sakura merasa seperti orang yang sedang mengais-ngais mencari sisa-sisa cinta pria Uchiha yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. Bisa saja, ia meninggalkan Sasuke. Bisa saja, ia minta cerai atau kabur. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau penjara Konoha akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya jika melanggar ketentuan yang sudah ada. Tapi memang bukan itu kemauannya…

"_Are you bored here?_" tanya Sasuke kali ini dengan nada biasa. Tidak dingin, tidak datar, malah sedikit mengandung nada perhatian. Sakura menata ikan panggang di atas meja makan, kemudian duduk di depan suaminya setelah mengambilkan seporsi makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Banget." Jawab Sakura pasrah, "Hidupku rasanya gak guna di sini. Apa artinya gelar ninja medisku…" Yah, sedikit-sedikit wanita itu mulai bosan jika menuruti kesakit hatiannya untuk terus berkata sinis.

"_You will get new job here, as a mentor at Suna Hospital._"

Sakura menegakan kepalanya dengan kedua alis _pink_ yang diangkat. "_Pardon?_"

Sasuke pun menjelaskan, bahwa Sakura akan bekerja sebagai pengawas di rumah sakit besar di pusat Suna. Dengan kemampuannya yang sudah setaraf senior dibarengi dengan wawasan _plus_ pengalaman di bidang medis, Sakura diminta untuk memberi arahan dan bimbingan kepada _iryo-nin_ muda yang baru lulus _jounin_. Semacam _supervisor_.

"_Souka?_" Sakura terlalu antusias. Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum.

_Nani? Tersenyum?_ Sakura tak percaya lengkungan sederhana itu sedang bertengger tulus di wajah suaminya. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat, seolah bisa merasakan perlahan tembok es di antara dirinya dan sang suami sudah mulai mencair.

Dalam hatinya merasa lega, akhirnya lewat percakapan pada makan malam hari itu membuat hubungan keduanya membaik. Karena Sakura tiada hentiya memasang raut wajah antusias saat Sasuke begitu ramah menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Tapi, perdamaiannya dengan Sasuke itu bukan berarti mereka akan hidup harmonis nan manis. Suasana perang seperti sedia kala di awal pernikahan mereka kembali tercipta. Karena Sakura kembali melalaikan kehati-hatiannya untuk tidak ceroboh, menyebabkan Sasuke kembali sering marah-marah karena Sakura yang terkadang sengaja memancing emosinya dengan tindakan sesuka hatinya.

Karena apa? Tentu saja. _Pasti dia menyuruhku bekerja dengan 'alibi membunuh waktu', karena ingin berdua-duaan dengan Karin saat aku tidak ada!_ Sakura memuramkan wajahnya. Baiklah. Mungkin menjadi penghalang dari rasa cinta seseorang bukanlah hal baik. Mungkin lebih baik kalau ia biarkan saja Sasuke berselingkuh—mendekati Karin—di belakangnya.

Ya, biarkan saja…

Biarkan saja…

Berharap kesibukannya di rumah sakit Suna kelak akan menyembuhkan sedikit hatinya dengan sejuta kesibukan. Mudah-mudahan…

.

==00==00==00==

.

_Cklik._

Selain menjadi pengawas sekaligus tenaga ekstra di rumah sakit pusat Suna, Sakura yang sudah terikat kontrak menjadi perwakilan duta Konoha, kini pun menjadi bintang iklan layanan masyarakat, bersama suaminya, Sasuke.

Sakura mulai dikenal dengan kejeniusannya sebagai ninja medis senior. Sasuke yang merupakan ketua _ANBU_—yang diharuskan menyembunyikan identitas, dikenal sebagai duta Suna sekaligus perwakilan untuk pertemuan terkait diploma bersama istrinya. Dikarenakan jabatan keduanya yang gemilang di dunia per-_shinobi_-an, membuat mereka terkenal dan ditunjuk sebagai contoh pasangan serasi.

Iklan-iklan layanan masyarakat tersebut seputar keluarga berencana, pendidikan yang diwajibkan sampai _chuunin_, jamkesshin (jaminan kesehatan _shinobi_), keamanan, kemiliteran, bahkan iklan komersil pun sempat mereka jajal karena tawaran yang begitu mendesak.

"Yak, lebih rapat lagi. Uchiha-_san_ peluk perut isterinya… ya, begitu…"

_Cklik_.

Kilatan _blitz_ terlihat sekilas. Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah rileks saat tangan Sasuke melingkari 'perut buncit'nya dari belakang. Jujur diakuinya, saat-saat pemotretan atau syuting iklan layanan masyarakat seperti ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Karena baik Sasuke mau pun Sakura diharuskan _bersandiwara_ seolah mereka adalah pasangan paling saling mencintai sedunia.

Saat pemotretan, atau pun syuting.

"Jangan pernah mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan seseorang yang Anda kasihi." Pesan Sasuke tersenyum tampan sambil menggandeng tangan isterinya. Mereka sedang memakai seragam _jounin_ dengan ikat kepala _alianshi_, berlatar belakang para _shinobi_ yang terkulai tak bernyawa akibat terlambat di bawa ke pos medis. Serasi sekali.

"_CUT!_ _Ok, nice!_"

_Crew_ membereskan peralatan _syuting_ dengan segera karena rekaman iklan komersil asuransi jiwa untuk _shinobi_ baru saja selesai.

Sepulang syuting iklan tersebut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari makan bersama Sakura. Ya, biar saling sebel dan saling ngatain satu sama lain, Sakura tetap saja maunya berdua kemana-mana. Tapi pakai alasan 'supaya dunia luar tidak salah paham'.

Keh, _tsundere_. Untungnya sang suami mengamini niatannya! Betapa senang sekaligus sedihnya Sakura. Senang, karena terus menerus bersama Sasuke yang artinya kemungkinan Karin berdua dengan Sasuke sangat kecil. Sedih, karena kebersamaan mereka hanyalah tuntutan profesi.

Suigetu, Karin dan Juugo pun hadir seperti biasa menemani keduanya. Apa lagi setelah ini akan ada syuting tayangan dokumenter mengenai formasi terbaru untuk keamanan Suna. Sasuke, Sakura beserta mantan tim Taka akan ambil peran di sana.

Oh ya, masalah malam itu… mereka tidak pernah membahasnya lagi. Lebih tepatnya tidak berani. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin mengonfirmasi perihal perasaan Sasuke terhadap Karin. Benarkah itu adanya? Tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk berani bertanya. Yang ada hanya pasrah dan diam hingga waktunya tiba.

Kadang kalau mengingat-ingat malam saat ia mabuk berdua dengan Sasuke itu, Sakura merasa malu dan sedih. Kecewa dan kemarahan masih menyambanginya, Sakura sadar bisa menjadi menyebalkan jika mengingat-ingat. Membuatnya tidak sengaja menciptakan suasana canggung dengan Sasuke tiap kali ia menyeletuk tidak sadar perihal malam itu.

Tapi untungnya suasana canggung tersebut runtuh seiring pertengkalan kecil semi tidak penting mereka diselenggarakan secara rutin.

Seperti sekarang.

Sakura bersikukuh ingin masuk kedai _natto—_yang akhirnya ia temukan meski di pojokan jalan, sementara Sasuke melipat tangan saat Sakura menolak ajakannya untuk masuk restoran italia.

"_Come on, _Sasuke-_kun_…" rengek isterinya manja, sengaja, sambil lirik-lirik ke Karin yang rupanya sedang mengobrol di belakang bersama Suigetsu.

"_No. I dislike dirty place_." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah kala Sakura terus menarik-narik kimono putihnya. Pria Uchiha itu memang tidak suka biji-bijian atau kacang-kacangan. Seperti _Natto_, kacang kedelai yang diolah hingga kental dengan aroma ekstrim.

_Yeuh._ "_No_, Sakura!"

"_Just the place, _Sasuke-_kun. We can take it away!_" Timpal Sakura agak gemas. Ya, di tengah peradapan modern Suna ini, bahasa inggris memang bahasa sehari-hari. Sakura terpaksa menyesuaikan dirinya demi menjaga nama baik suaminya selaku gurunya sendiri. Tapi ketika di apartemen, bahasa jepang adalah nomor satu baginya!

"_No._"

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_."

"_Hell no, Sakura. Stop being a child._"

Sakura cemberut, merasa kalah di depan Karin yang nyatanya tidak memperhatikan keduanya, tapi Sakura memang mulai berlebihan menanggapinya. Sasuke terpaksa menggeret isterinya yang sedang menekuk wajah saat memasuki restoran italia. Wanita merah muda itu hanya memesan sup tomat dan pasta mini porsi dengan setengah hati. Seberapa keras dan seberapa sering pun ia berdebat soal tempat makanan atau hal apa pun dengan Sasuke, ia selalu kalah.

Semacam peraturan tak tertulis untuk keduanya, bahwa, Uchiha Sakura mutlak milik Uchiha Sasuke, maka dari itu sebagai isteri, Sakura harus menurut apa pun yang Sasuke putuskan. Tidak adil karena Sasuke tidak pernah menuruti keinginannya. Bahkan, permintaannya untuk memberhentikan bantuan Karin tak digubris Sasuke sama sekali.

Kadang rasa cemburu itu kembali naik sampai penuh, tapi Sakura meredamnya karena mulai berpikir pasrah. Cinta itu mengalir dan seperti angin yang tak kan pernah bisa dipaksa pergerakan dan keberadaannya. Jadi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan perasan Sasuke terhadap Karin.

"_Word up?_" Sasuke menatap isterinya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk mangkuk sup itu. Sakura menaikan bahunya, nafsu makannya seringkali hilang karena memikirkan hal ini. Berat hati, Sakura pun menghabiskan separuh makanannya. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti.

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke pun habiskan sendiri makanannya. Melihat Sasuke yang cuek-cuek saja, Sakura makin gemas dalam hatinya. Tidak bisakah pria Uchiha itu memperhatikannya?! Nanya cuma segitu doang. Ish.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu pun bangkit dari kursi berniat ke toilet sejenak tapi karena kecerobohannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan segelas jus tepat di celana Sasuke karena tersenggol lengannya—

"Ups."

—Sasuke menatapnya angker. Itu satu-satunya celana yang akan digunakan untuk syuting habis ini. Malah kotor, gara-gara kecerobohannya, lagi, Sakura berjengit tak enak.

Baru saja Sakura ingin meminta maaf dan membersihkan, Karin seenaknya memotong…

"_It's ok, Sasuke!_" Karin menepuk pundak Sasuke, "_I can take the other one for you._" Wanita berambut merah mawar pun beranjak setelah Sasuke menyerahkan kunci apartemennya agar Karin mengambilkan celana lain.

Sakura melotot. Apa-apaan itu?

_Sebenarnya istrinya itu aku atau Karin sih?!_

Cukup sudah, rasanya ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Sakura merebut kasar kunci itu dari tangan Karin. Lalu pergi secepat kilat menunggunakan _ninjutsu_-nya untuk menghilang.

Di perjalanan, wanita merah muda itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tenggorokannya. Efek menahan kesal yang sedari awal ia tahan mati-matian. Kenapa sih? Kenapa yang dipercaya Sasuke itu selalu Karin?!

_Masa' untuk mengambil celana saja nyuruhnya Karin! Udah tau lemari isinya campur sama daleman. Jangan-jangan dulu Karin sering ngobok-ngobok isi lemari Sasuke-kun lagi? Aaaaaargh! _Membayangkannya sungguh membuat Sakura kesal. _Kunoichi_ asal Konoha itu perlahan tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis. Air matanya merembes padahal ia sedang mencoba mempertahankan amarahnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, Sakura membentuk segel dengan tangannya untuk melepas lapisan yang Sasuke buat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu secara normal menggunakan kunci.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke menggerutu, sudah dua jam Sakura tidak kembali. Ia sedang terpaksa memakai celana panjang model Suigetsu yang dibelinya di jalan. Masalahnya, ini sudah waktunya syuting selanjutnya akan dimulai. Sutradara yang sibuk mondar-mandir itu berkali-kali menggertaknya karena Sakura belum juga sampai.

Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo yang sedang memakai ssetelan akatsuki karena berperan sebagai _nuke-nin_ pun terdiam melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengacak-acak rambut _raven-_nya. Karin berniat menyusul Sakura, tapi karena ia tahu ninja medis merah muda itu sedang kesal dengannya juga, Karin pun urung dan segera bersyukur begitu mengetahui Sasuke menghilang secepat kilat. Pasti menyusul Sakura.

Sasuke menapaki lantai apartemen setelah menerobos pintunya tanpa suara. Kemana isterinya itu? Kenapa apartemen ini tidak dilapisi pelindung seperti biasa? Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah, dapur, dan akhirnya ke kamar.

Tepat.

Wajah yang sedari tadi gusar dan galak itu kini melembut melihat isterinya sedang tertidur di atas ranjang sambil memeluk setelannya. Manis sekali. Sasuke melangkah dengan hati-hati untuk mengobok isi laci di sebelah lemari, diambilnya sebuah kamera _digital_ dan tanpa ragu memotret isterinya yang sedang memeluk celana Sasuke _plus_ celana dalam yang nemplok di hidungnya.

_Cklik_.

Wanita merah muda itu mengerutkan alis, seakan tubuhnya memiliki sensor peka terhadap kehadiran orang asing. Meh, suami sendiri deh. Setelah mengucek mata sementara Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat untuk menyembunyikan kamera di bawah ranjang, Sakura bangkit mendapati suaminya sedang bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kok ada di—eh! Mau ngapain?—kyaaa!—"

"_Shunshin no jutsu!_"

—_CLING!_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya yang sebelumnya digendong paksa Sasuke itu kini di turunkan tepat di atas tanah di tengah-tengah lokasi syuting di perbatasan Suna. _Crew_ berseliweran, melirik, bersiul-siul atas kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba, pakai digendong Sasuke segala.

"Aduh, Sasuke-_kun_, malu… aku baru bangun tidur." Bisik Sakura, lalu melirik bawahan yang Sasuke kenakan karena ingat tugasnya untuk mengambil celana ganti telah terbengkalai, "Syukurlah kalau sudah ada." _Pasti Karin lagi_.

"Sakura! Kemana saja? Syuting sudah seharusnya dimulai." Sapa Karin ramah datang bersama Juugo, terlihat Suigetsu di belakang sana sedang sibuk berlagak sedang bertarung dengan samurainya—yang akhirnya nyangkut karena menancap terlalu kuat pada bebatuan. Suigetsu di belakang sana kini terlihat cukup repot berusaha keras mencabut samurainya.

Che. Sakura membuang wajah. Dirinya benar-benar _emosionil_ belakangan ini. Melipat tangan berjalan ke arah penata rias, Sakura benar-benar mengacuhkan wajahnya yang rada belekan. Yah memang bukan _make up_ heboh sih, hanya polesan tipis manis.

Karena peran Sakura di sini adalah _medic-nin_ yang sendirian di perbatasan—lalu ada sekelompok _nuke-nin_—lalu kamera akan mensyuting dari ketinggian oleh burung raksasa karya Shimura Sai, kemudian ditunjukan formasi keamanan yang baru—bla bla bla yang pasti hal membosankan dan sedikit merepotkan bagi Shikamaru selaku _writter_.

Tentu saja formasi itu _palsu_. Formasi asli sangatlah rahasia. Yang didokumentasikan hanya untuk 'syarat' saja, sebagai berdirinya wilayah pusat Alianshi di Suna.

"_**Ready? … camera? … rolling? … action!"**_

Wanita merah muda itu berjalan mengenakan jubah pelindung khas Suna sebagai identitasnya. Terlihat _bonsai_ kering bergelinding tertiup angin bercampur pasir yang dikendalikan Gaara dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba Sakura melompat tinggi, selusin _kunai_ melewati bawah telapak kakinya.

Hup.

Terhindar.

Kini wanita itu terlihat memasang mimik waspada. Alis merah mudanya bertaut menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan sebilah _kunai_ tergenggam di tangan. Seperti naskahnya, akan muncul beberapa _nuke-nin_ dan Sakura berpura-pura terkejut langsung berlari cepat yang ia bisa. Kamera sekunder yang berada di ketinggian bersama burung-burung cat-nya Shimura Sai kini melaju sesuai dengan kecepatan.

Desingan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ yang melawan angin itu cukup mengerikan bagi Sakura walau ia tahu ini hanya _acting_—tentunya sudah pernah latihan senjata tajam itu akan diarahkan kemana. Tapi sepertinya memang Sakura pelupa, ia kehilangan konsentrasi dan lemparan benda tajam itu tak sesuai dengan yang diingatnya.

Beruntung, ia cepat menghindar meski ngos-ngosan dan deg-degan secara sungguhan. Tapi tidak ketika _shuriken_ berukuran jumbo berjumlah tiga melayang ke arahnya. Tunggu-tunggu! Ini tidak sesuai naskah! Senjata berukuran besar itu tidak ada di dalam naskah!

Sakura berlari, meski napasnya terputus-putus karena mengitari lokasi yang luas, lima kilo meter telah dijajal sepasang kakinya tanpa ampun. Keringat mulai mengalir deras, apa lagi benda-benda tajam berukuran besar itu mulai mendekatinya dalam radius super berbahaya… tapi…

_TRANG!_ Tiga _shuriken _besar itu terpental jauh.

_Brukh!_

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya dihantam sesuatu dari arah berlawanan.

_Drassshhh!_

Ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya, balutan jubah _ANBU_ terlihat melapisi dada seseorang yang sedang menahan tubuhnya yang sehabis berlari terlalu kencang. Pria bertopeng itu menggesekan kuda-kudanya pada pasir untuk mengerem.

Dan ketika pentalan itu terhenti, Sakura merasa benar-benar hampa ditinggalkan raga tegap yang tadi memeluknya erat meski dengan sebelah tangan. Ya, jangan ditanya. Dari bau keteknya saja Sakura sudah sangat tahu itu Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

Semuanya terasa tak begitu nyata, karena telinganya mulai sedikit pengang, rasa ngilu menggelitik mulai menyerang dahinya, memperngaruhi pandangannya. Dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang menghajar habis-habisan _nuke-nin_ yang ternyata memang bukan dari tim _stuntman_.

Masih melongo dengan apa yang terjadi, Karin datang meraih kedua bahunya untuk membawanya pergi. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hatinya bergetar. Mengapa ia bisa sepengecut tadi? Biasanya ia adalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang berani. Lututnya terasa lemas tak mampu menumpu tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan kenapa tubuhnya melemas? Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, sementara keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya, berefek rasa sesak pada pernafasanya. Ketika ia melihat suaminya datang dengan wajah panik—mendadak _background_-nya putih semua. Ah? Benarkah itu raut wajah Sasuke? Masa? Kok cupu banget ya kalau panik begitu…?

Samar-samar, sosok suami dalam pandangannya lenyap tertelan cahaya putih menyilaukan, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya begitu berat namun ringan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Karin tersenyum geli, bersama Suigetsu yang cengar-cengir menyaksikan mantan pemimpin tim Taka itu sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang pemeriksaan rumah sakit. Juugo melirik, prihatin dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak dapat ke-iba-an dari Karin dan Suigetsu yang seperti akan menertawakan Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu terlihat gusar.

"Oi, Sasuke. Sudah duduk sini." Suigetsu menepuk sebelah kursi ruang tunggu sambil tersenyum aneh. "Berhenti mondar-mandir kayak gergaji gitu." Meski tak dapat respon berarti, Suigetsu tetap terus menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum seseksi mungkin.

"Hahaha." Karin bahkan tertawa nyaring melihat aksi Suigetsu yang menghasilkan guratan tersinggung Sasuke. Sepasang mata kelamnya menatap Karin tajam, siap menusuk-nusuk rubi merah Karin yang kini tawanya lenyap.

Melangkah mendekat, Sasuke segera menarik kerah Karin hingga _kunoichi_ tipe sensor itu sedikit terangkat dari duduknya. Wajah tampan Sasuke mendekat, tak mengurangi tatapan mengintimidasi super angkernya untuk Karin, "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu! Beritahu aku!"

"Oi, oi…" Suigetsu melepaskan paksa tangan Sasuke yang telah berani-beraninya menarik kerah kemeja Karin hingga Karin sedikit terbatuk. "Jangan saking frustasi begitu, kau jadi kasar sama cewek!" Suigetsu memperingatkan, "santai sedikit dong!"

"Che, urusi saja itu cewekmu! Bilang padanya untuk memberitahukanku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sasuke berkata sinis.

"Hahayy…" tawa Suigetsu semakin mengejek, "cemburu nih yeee." Lanjutnya sambil merangkul Karin. "Hai, sayang… kasih tau deh apa yang kau tahu pada bos kita ini. Biar gak galak begitu…"

Karin tersenyum sambil menyender dibahu Suigetsu, menyamankan diri. Jemarinya membentuk pola-pola hati di dada Suigetsu. "Males, ah… dia kan jenius. Biar saja cari tahu sendiri. Hihihi."

Karin bisa merasakan kemarahan Sasuke hampir pecah, kepalan tangan pria itu sudah siap melayang sepertinya—namun ditahan-tahan.

"Kalian…! Bisa-bisanya berlaku begitu saat isteriku sedang dalam bahaya!" tuding Sasuke tidak terima.

"Isteri?" Juugo menimpali, kali ini duduk di sebeh Suigetsu yang sedang memanjakan Karin lewat pelukan. Pria berambut oranye dengan tubuh besar yang jarang berekspresi—selain mengamuk—itu kini tersenyum tipis. "Percaya diri sekali…"

Sasuke diam, tapi tatapan marahnya tidak berkurang. Malah melirik super galak pada Karin yang sedang memasang raut wajah mengejek di dada Suigetsu.

"_Nee_," Karin bangkit tapi tangan Suigetsu masih bertengger melingkari pinggangnya. "Jangan terus menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak punya wewenang untuk memberitahukan…" Karin masih tersenyum jahil. "Makanya cepat-cepat nyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencemburui kami lantaran iri~!"

"Che."

"Padahal kalau Sakura-_chan_ tau perasaanmu dia sudah pasti menerimamu kok!"

"Makanya kalau punya gengsi jangan tinggi-tinggi…" Suigetsu menyambung. "Curhat padaku kalau Sakura itu _horrible-woman_ tapi selalu kau rindukan saat di luar rumah… romantisnya~ ulala…."

"Heh? Benarkah itu?" Karin bertanya sengaja, padahal ia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Sasuke memang berusaha mati-matian bersikap romantis pada Sakura, tapi sepertinya romantis itu bukan bakatnya. Karena yang ada, malah terus bertengkar dengan Sakura. "Kau gak lupa kan kalau sudah kuceritakan hasil tugasku padamu."

Yah, _flashback_ sedikit pada hari di mana Sakura mengusir Karin dengan kasar. Harusnya, perempuan temperamental seperti Karin akan marah jika diperlakukan seseorang seperti itu… tapi kalau yang memperlakukannya adalah Sakura, seorang target misinya, ia tahan-tahan saja. Karena semakin Sakura marah padanya, maka akan semakin bagus hasil laporannya pada sang pemimpin.

"Dia cemburu berat. Harusnya kau lihat wajah manisnya yang memerah menahan marah. Jujur saja aku gak tega, tapi karena ini demi kau yang pengecut, aku tega-tegain aja deh…" Karin tertawa.

Juugo sekarang terkekeh-kekeh. Karena Suigetsu ikut mendeklarasikan hasil kerjaannya. _Flashback_ _again_. Malam di mana acara _non-formal_ ulang tahun Temari. Suigetsu berencana memancing Sakura mengakui perasaannya. Dengan berpura-pura mabuk—_pppfffffttttt!_ Yang benar saja, Suigetsu tertawa keras kalau mengingat-ingat malam itu.

Sui yang notabene adalah ninja berelemen air, yang mana bisa menyutukan cairan apa pun dengan tubuhnya yang bisa berubah menjadi air dengan segala macam _jutsu -_nya_,_ malam itu berpura-pura menenggak berbotol-botol _sake_. Yang sebenarnya cairan _sake_ itu ia satukan dengan tubuh airnya.

Jadi, secara teknis, Suigetsu tidak akan mabuk karena air _sake_ tidak masuk ke dalam pencernannya, melainkan menyatu dengan tubuhnya bermode air. Itulah mengapa malam itu ia bisa juga membuat wajahnya merah seperti orang mabuk, padahal itu hanya efek panas dari cairan _sake_ yang menyatu di tubuhnya.

"Dan… dan… kau tahu kan hasilnya?" Suigetsu bertanya jenaka, ekspresinya benar-benar menyudutkan Sasuke, "Dia langsung minum satu botol _sake_ yang kuberikan. Sampai nangis-nangis segela."

"Hahaha…" Karin tertawa. Suigetsu melanjutkan, "bahkan memaki-maki namamu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu! Dasar kau pecundang yang beruntung…!"

Tawa Karin menyambut, bahkan Juugo ikut-ikutan. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, kan, Sasuke?" kata Juugo, "Untuk apa kautakuti? Sudah jelas dia masih mencintaimu, masa kau masih takut menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Sasuke diam saja dan menunduk. Hah, pusing! Bagaimana teman-temannya ini bisa tertawa sebegini bahagianya sementara isterinya sedang di dalam ruang pemeriksaan sehabis pingsan di lokasi syuting tadi! "Diam kalian semua!"

Ya, ya, ya. Sasuke tahu. Baik Juugo, Suigetsu, apalagi Karin, sejak awal mengetahui topeng aslinya yang ternyata selama ini berpura-pura tidak begitu peduli pada Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti rekan-rekan setimnya itu dapat semena-mena mem-_bully_-nya!

Serentet aksi sandiwara yang dilakukan Suigetsu dan Karin itu berjalan tanpa sepengetahuannya pula. Suigetsu dan Karin baru memberitahu Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu—yang tentu saja membuatnya menganga dengan mie _soba_ yang berjatuhan dari mulutnya ke mangkuk—waktu itu.

Sikap diamnya selama ini di depan Sakura hanyalah topeng, topeng yang menutupi _inner_ Sasuke yang sebenarnya kalang kabut sendiri setiap berusaha besikap baik pada Sakura. Setiap saat, ia selalu mencemaskan isterinya yang sendirian di apartemen. Bukan, bukan mencemaskan Sakura yang mungkin kenapa-kenapa saat dirinya tidak ada—Sakura tidak selemah itu.

Sasuke hanya cemas, kalau-kalau Sakura tidak tahan lagi hidup dengannya dan pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena sifat dan sikapnya. Sasuke sadar, dirinya begitu menyebalkan… tapi sungguh!—ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

Sungguh, Sasuke sudah berusaha bersikap hangat pada Sakura akhir-akhir ini, hanya saja sulit sekali melakukannya. Ia ingat, saat mencoba bersikap mesra dengan mengecup kening Sakura di pagi pertama pernikahan mereka, wanita itu justru menampakan semburat merah yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan sendiri dan akhirnya kabur.

Sulit memang bersikap romantis bagi Uchiha Sasuke, karena dirinya bukan tipikal pujangga yang bisa merangkai kata-kata gombal setiap harinya. Tapi mantan buronan yang divonis sedang hilang ingatan itu benar-benar ingin lebih dekat dan mesra dengan isterinya, sebagai mana sepasang suami isteri semestinya.

Pasalnya, ketika ia ditemukan diperbatasan Suna dengan trauma otak yang cukup serius hingga menghilangkan memorinya beberapa tahun silam, yang diingatnya hanyalah wajah dan nama Sakura. Suara Sakura yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan isak tangis selalu berulang-ulang hingga membuat Sasuke penasaran, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Sasuke yang dipungut tetua Suna, dirawat dan dihidupi meski sebagai remaja tanpa memori akhirnya tumbuh sebagai _shinobi_ Suna. Tetua Suna tahu identitas Sasuke sebagai buronan Konoha, tapi mereka melihat pribadi Sasuke yang begitu baik dan tenang dalam keadaan tak punya memori—membuat mereka percaya bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke pemuda baik-baik.

Para tetua pun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Sasuke sebagai _shinobi_ Suna karena bakat yang dimilikinya tidak bisa diremehkan, karena itu pula mereka menyembunyikan Sasuke dari Konoha terlebih dahulu dengan cara memasukan Sasuke dalam kesatuan _ANBU_ Suna yang mengharuskan menggunakan topeng kemana pun.

Sasuke merasa bahagia hidup di sana, seperti menemukan dunia menyenangkan baginya meski harus menyandang marga Rei—menjadi Rei Sasuke. Tapi rasa bahagianya akan hidup di Suna itu seolah terkekang dengan perasaan asing yang terus mengganggunya. Kejanggalan yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengetahui masalalunya.

Lambat laun, _Kami-sama_ memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke yang selalu berdoa sepanjang malam untuk dapat mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Sasuke mengalami benturan keras kembali tepat di belakang kepalanya saat melawan belasan _nuke-nin_ dari Kumogakure yang mencoba menembus Suna. Melalui kecelakaan barunya itulah, ingatannya kembali meski disertai derita kesakitan yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

Tetua Suna yang mengetahui ingatan Sasuke sudah kembali, tidak rela kalau Sasuke pulang. Mereka terlanjur jatuh sayang pada pemuda berkepribadian sejuk itu yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai cucu sendiri.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya masih belum bisa melupakan kesakit-hatiannya pada Konoha pun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Suna dan menatap di sana. Tentu saja keputusan tersebut membuat para tetua senang.

Jadilah Sasuke yang tumbuh dewasa tanpa mengontak Konoha sedikit pun. Tanpa status _chuunin_, Sasuke sudah dipercaya untuk memegang jabatan ketua _ANBU_ kerena kemampuannya. Tapi selama hidupnya di Suna, Sasuke masih dihantui sosok yang selalu menghampiri mimpi dan masa melamunnya. Seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang berjatuhan satu persatu dan tersambung secara otomatis, Sasuke mengerti bahwa ia merindukan seseorang di Konoha.

Mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru yang menjadi ketua _ANBU_ Konoha, Sasuke nekat menampakan diri pada teman satu desa asalnya itu. Shikamaru yang awalnya terkejut bukan main, akhirnya setuju untuk tutup mulut. Sasuke hanya meminta Shikamaru terus memberitahukannya bagaimana kabar Naruto, Kakashi dan tentu saja yang paling Sasuke ingin ketahui adalah kabar Sakura.

Beruntung Shikamaru mempunyai sahabat penggosip seperti Ino yang selalu berceloteh setiap saat. Ninja cantik pirang itu tidak sadar telah memudahkan akses Sasuke untuk mengetahui kabar mereka melalui Shikamaru.

Akibat pertemuan yang cukup _intens_ antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru, membuat sang Kazekage mengendus sesuatu yang tak beres. Dan benar saja, Gaara dibuat geleng-geleng kepala saat berhasil mengintrogasi Shikamaru, tentang apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke bicarakan padanya. Tentu saja introgasi dimana tak ada Sasuke di sana.

Dan alasan mengapa si jenius Nara itu bisa membuka mulut dengan mudahnya… gampang saja, Gaara punya Temari, kakaknya, yang ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk membuka mulut Shikamaru secara kekeluargaan—namun kejam dengan raut wajah merayu Temari yang begitu 'maut'.

Matsuri yang merupakan istri Gaara, orang yang satu-satunya bisa membuat Gaara cerewet menceritakan ini dan itu, melalui cerita Gaara, perlahan mengerti perasaan Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke teramat rindu dengan desa dan gadis yang disukainya hingga terus mencari tahu kabar melalui Shikamaru seperti itu. Ratu Suna itu pun membocorkannya pada para tetua yang notabene sudah sayang sekali dengan Sasuke.

Merasa menjadi orang yang selama ini menahan-nahan Sasuke pergi, para tetua pun mengajukan perencanaan diplomasi dengan Konoha pada Gaara. Tentu saja itu hanya bungkusan dari rencana yang sebenarnya ingin agar Sasuke menjemput wanitanya di Konoha untuk dibawa kemari.

Gaara mengerti maksud asli para tetua dan Gaara setuju. Mengingat umur Sasuke yang sudah menginjak usia matang pun tidak ada salahnya kalau memberikan Sasuke kewajiban untuk menikahi ninja medis Konoha demi pertalian erat Suna-Konoha kerana Sasuke dan isterinya nanti akan menjadi duta dari masing-masing desa. Perkara mengapa harus ninja medis, itu karena kebutuhan Suna—akan ninja medis berbakat untuk menjadi mentor bagi pemula dan _chuunin_ medis di desa Angin tersebut.

Ah, alibi cantik.

Tentunya Kazekage Suna yang tampan, Gaara, ikut andil dalam menyumbang ide gila itu. Bahwa Suna _butuh_ jalinan diplomasi serius dengan Konoha, melalui ikatan pernikahan antara ketua ANBU Suna dengan _kunoichi_ medis senior Konoha.

Sasuke tentu saja dibuat terkejut sekaligus merona hebat saat dipaksa memilih deretan foto dan biodata _kunoichi_ medis Konoha di atas meja saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipanggil dalam rapat besar. Yang membuat wajahnya panas adalah melihat foto _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda pudar, serta merta langsung menusuk foto yang berada di atas meja itu dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke menyetujui semua syarat dan ketentuan yang ada, bahwa, ia diharuskan kembali ke Suna membawa istrinya jika sudah menikah kelak. Karena Suna benar-benar membutuhkan ketua _ANBU_ seperti dirinya. Tapi Sasuke juga mengajukan syarat pada Gaara dan Shikamaru, kalau ia ingin berpura-pura masih hilang ingatan. Jadi seolah nanti pernikahannya dengan Sakura adalah pilihan tetua dan Sasuke hanya menerimanya saja.

Perkara mengapa dirinya masih berbahasa inggris itu karena terbiasa menggunakan bahasa internasional di Suna. _As Uchiha as always_. _Up to date_ dan biar terkesan berkelas gitu lho…

Di luar kendali dan tanpa diduga, Tsunade sang _Godaime_ tidak bisa dibohongi alias mencium gelagat tak wajar Shikamaru saat menginformasikan tentang Sasuke dan ajakan diplomasi Suna. Akhirnya setelah didesak (malahan diancam akan dibeberkan hubungannya dengan seorang wanita pirang), Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya. Tentu saja Sasuke sempat marah karena itu.

Tapi yang membuat kemarahan Sasuke meradam adalah tindakan Tsunade yang justru menambah-nambahkan kegilaan ini. Dengan beralibi Sakura diharuskan belajar bahasa inggris sebelum berkompetisi di Suna, dan gurunya adalah Sasuke.

Akhirnya tiba pada saat pertemuannya dengan Sakura, berjalan tak semulus yang ia kira. Karena kegugupannya kadang-kadang malah membuat Sakura salah paham dan menganggap dirinya menyebalkan. Padahal sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin sekali bersikap lembut pada Sakura. Hanya saja begitu sulit saat melakukannya karena Sakura tipikal wanita yang cepat mengambil kesimpulan sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan tindakan.

Dan jadilah kini…

Sasuke harus bersabar menahan amarah karena Karin, yang diyakininya mengetahui sesuatu, malah tertawa-tawa bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo atas kebingungan Sasuke. Apanya yang lucu?! Kesal, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi tunggunya. Rasanya ingin melompat saja ketika seorang _medic-nin_ Suna keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan isterinya.

Sasuke langsung mendamprat ninja medis malang itu dengan pertanyaannya seputar keadaan Sakura dengan wajah super khawatir yang terlihat seperti wajah berhasrat membunuh.

"_Congratulation, Uchiha-san_."

_Nani?_ Apa ninja medis ini sudah gila? Mengapa ninja medis itu tertawa bahagia dengan linangan air mata sambil berkata 'selamat'? Minta di-_ameterasu_, hah? _Mangekyou Sharingan_ Sasuke pun aktif dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Anda akan segera menjadi seorang Ayah!" ninja medis itu melanjutkan cepat, "Sakura-_senpai_ tengah mengandung, usia kandungannya baru berjalan empat minggu. Sakura-_senpai_ sedang tidak fit, tubuhnya lemas karena stres dan kekurangan asupan nutrisi. Sebaiknya kurangi jadwal syuting dan rumah sakit sudah pasti bisa memaklumi keabsenan Sakura-_senpai_ nanti. Anda sebaiknya—blah blah blah…"

Tak terdengar lagi keterangan ninja medis itu. Sasuke terdiam. Terpaku. Pendengarannya mendadak tuli tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Mulutnya terbuka, dengan wajah tak percaya yang supar datar—menyepak jauh-jauuuuuh ke-Uchiha-annya dengan wajah super tololnya. Lengkap dengan _background_ mimik tak percaya Suigetsu yang kini sedang memeluk Karin. Heh, yang hamil itu memangnya Karin apa?! Dasar Suigetsu!

Oh, tak lupa tubuhnya yang sedikit terombang-ambing—dengan mulut masih terbuka, mata mangekyou sharingan, dan wajah datar—lantaran Suigetsu yang sedang nyengir lebar itu mencengkram lengannya untuk digoyang-goyangkan.

"Anda boleh masuk sekarang, tapi harap tenang yah… Sakura-_senpai_ terlalu lemas dan butuh istirahat… tapi jangan khawatir, saya sudah memberikan—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" seru lantang Sasuke seketika dengan kedua kepalan tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "HAHAHA!" Lorong itu mendadak hening, yang terdengar hanya tawa _psycho_ Sasuke. Sampai-sampai ninja medis dihadapannya itu memeluk papan catatan seraya berjengit mundur lantaran kaget.

Di penderannya, seakan ada sekelompok penyanyi meso sopran bernyanyi '_We are the champion_' untuknya. Sasuke seperti tidak menyadari segalanya, ia segera memeluk Suigetsu dan Juugo—persetan dengan semuanya! _Sakura hamil… isteriku hamil…_ _TAKE THAT, MADARA!_ Rasanya Sasuke ingin tumpengan dan sujud syukur sekarang juga.

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang sebenarnya kaget mendapati ekspresi tak terduga Sasuke itu pun kini saling tatap mengangkat alis seraya tertawa lepas—lantas meladeni Sasuke yang masih memeluk keduanya sambil melompat-lompat membentuk lingkaran. Berputar-putar.

Sasuke masih tertawa _psycho_, "WOOHOO! Kau dengar itu, Suigetsu-_chan_?" Sasuke melepas rangkulan tangannya dari Juugo karena pria besar itu sudah berusaha sedikit berjongkok untuk dipeluk Sasuke tadi. "Sakura hamil! Isteriku hamil!"

Suigetsu yang pada dasarnya memang orang tidak waras pun, bertemu orang yang sedang lebih tak waras darinya lagi justru membuatnya semakin mengembangkan seringai bodoh yang teramat lebar.

"Hahahayy, selamat yak, Sasuke-_chan~!_"

"Mmmuach! _I love you,_ Suigetsu!"

Karin menganga, begitu pula Suigetsu yang terdiam memegangi pipinya yang basah karena barusan dicipok asal oleh Sasuke. Juugo pun dengan mata dan mulut terbuka lumayan lebar, menatap Sasuke yang masih dengan mata _mangekyou sharingan_ kini sedang menggerakkan kedua tangan sambil berlari-lari kecil _a la_ anak SD menuju ruang di mana Sakura berada.

"Kurasa dia sudah gila—"

"Aku gak nyangka, dia bernafsu padaku juga—"

"—ternyata dia bisa lepas kendali seperti aku, yah…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang memburu, melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang dimana ada Sakura yang sedang tergolek tak berdaya di atasnya. Raut wajahnya yang super duper _excited_ itu pun melembut mendapati wajah polos sang isteri yang sedang tertidur. Dilihatnya infus yang menusuk nadi Sakura, Sasuke meringis tipis, tanda mengasihi isterinya yang ternyata tengah mengandung anak mereka.

Nah, mengerti sekarang Sasuke, kenapa Karin sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura yang pingsan setelah hampir celaka di tangan oknum tak bertanggung jawab saat syuting. Pasti rekan tipe sensornya itu sudah menganalisis kejanggalan _chakra_ Sakura sejak berhari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke menghirup napas, pandangan matanya benar-benar melembut sekarang.

Diraihnya telapak tangan Sakura yang tidak berinfus. Tangan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari miliknya, tangan yang begitu lembut di genggamannya, tangan yang kini Sasuke tekan pelan dengan bibirnya. Berkali-kali. Jemari Sasuke kini merapihkan rambut Sakura dengan hati-hati. Seolah tidak ingin membangunkan isterinya itu.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura… _Hounto ni Arigatou_…"

Bisiknya tulus…

Berlama-lama memandangi isterinya, membuatnya teringat satu malam yang membuatnya menjadi calon ayah seperti ini… malam itu, ketika Sakura mabuk…

.

.

"_Jadi, bagaimana nih Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Tentu saja pakai bahasa jepang karena Sasuke bisa mentolerir untuk mantan gurunya sendiri untuk tidak berbahasa inggris._

_Sasuke menjawab malas, "Kalau kau tidak berani mendekatinya sekarang, kujamin pria Suna di sana yang mendapatkannya!" Sasuke menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang mencoba menarik perhatian Karin di atas lantai dansa._

"_Sudah dulu konsultasinya. Pokoknya maju terus, pantang mundur! Sekalinya mundur, jadilah perjaka tua!" Kakashi cemberut mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, sementara fokus Sasuke sudah dari tadi memikirkan isterinya yang sekarang entah berada di mana._

"_By the way, where is my pinkie wife?" gumam Sasuke pelan, berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan sambil telapak tangannya yang lain membantu pandangannya menerawang di atas alis, mencoba mencari-cari isterinya yang sempat diabaikannya gara-gara mantan gurunya ini minta konsultasi perkara cewek yang menjadi sahabatnya, Karin._

_Pria Uchiha itu tersentak saat mendengar suara pecahan yang cukup gaduh. Ternyata itu ulah isterinya yang menjatuhkan botol sake. Lho? Sejak kapan Sakura di situ? Tau-tau sudah mabuk? Sasuke menghampiri isterinya yang sudah berwajah merah dan kembali tersentak saat menemukan wajah sang isteri telah basah air mata._

"_Hiks! Aku benci Sasuke-kun! Benci sekali…!"_

"_Sakura!"_

_**.**_

_Sasuke menidurkan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk itu di atas ranjang. Isterinya itu terus meracau tapi kali ini racauan lemah bercampur isak tangis cengeng. Wanita merah muda yang biasanya beroma bunga sakura itu kini bertransformasi menjadi penguar bau menyengat aroma sake._

_Sasuke masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menangis dalam keadaan mabuk itu. Dengan sabar pun ia merebahkan isterinya dan menyamankan posisinya supaya tidur dengan nyenyak. Dilepasnya sepasang sepatu high heels yang Sakura pinjam dari Karin itu, dan ketika Sasuke beranjak akan mengambil air hangat ke dapur, gumaman Sakura kini membuatnya terpekur._

"_A-aku, selalu cinta Sasuke-kun… hiks…"_

_Sasuke menoleh, iris obsidian-nya bergetar sesaat memerhatikan Sakura yang sudah menutup wajahnya asal dengan lengannya sendiri._

"_Ta-tapi, ternyata Sasuke-kun cinta sama Karin."_

_Lontaran kata bercampur jegukan dan isakan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Apa yang Sakura katakan tadi? Mencintai Karin? Hah? Gosip dari mana itu?_

"_Pa-pantesan, Sasuke-kun lebih mem-percayai K-karin ketimbang aku…" suara Sakura semakin bergetar, "Apa-apa Karin, dikit-dikit Ka-Karin… hiks…"wajah gadis itu masih ditutupi oleh lengannya sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Sasuke mendengar isterinya bicara seperti itu, tapi entah apa, Sasuke juga tidak tahu._

_Sungguh, Sasuke percayakan apa-apa pada Karin karena tidak ingin Sakura sibuk keluar rumah untuk keperluan dapur. Ia hanya ingin Sakura di rumah, bersamanya. Itu saja. Tidak ada maksud lain._

_Kini isakan Sakura mendominasi ketimbang racauannya, wanita itu benar-benar terisak hingga sulit berkata dengan jelas. Melihat isterinya kini sedang memeluk diri sendiri sambil menangis itu membuat Sasuke tercubit hatinya, apa lagi Sakura terus menggumamkan apa yang ternyata ada dalam hati wanita itu, selama ini._

"_Dari dulu cinta aku bertepuk sebelah tangan…" Sasuke menghampiri isterinya, merangkak ke atas ranjang, menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebelah sikut di hadapan isterinya yang masih menangis tak sadar, "Dari dulu aku ngejar-ngejar Sasuke-kun, kirain setelah menikah aku sudah menang. Nggak taunya kalah telak, hiks… aku salah besar."_

_Tertegun, Sasuke melembutkan pandangannya meski sorot sakit pun ada di kedua mata kelamnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin pada Sakura belakangan ini. Ia hanya salah tingkah, kalang kabut berpikir harus mulai dari mana agar hubungannya dengan Sakura membaik._

_Sasuke masih memerhatikan wajah isterinya yang sudah basah air mata bercampur peluh, hidung kecil nan mancung itu kemerahan seperti area mata yang tertutup dan sekitar tulang pipi Sakura. Bibir tipis itu juga sudah basah total karena menangis terus dengan tersedu. Sasuke membenahi posisi Sakura agar telentang, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh penuh-penuh dahi Sakura, berniat menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel di sana._

_Tapi Sakura membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang viridian-nya yang dikelilingi oleh rona kemerahan dan sembab. Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura tidak sedang berada dalam kesadarannya, tapi Sasuke tetap dibuat getir sendiri melihat Sakura menangis._

"_Tapi kenapa?" suara wanita itu melemah, menahan tangis sejenak, "Kenapa Sasuke-kun cintanya sama Karin? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" dan sepasang mata itu dipenuhi air hangat lagi, yang kini tumpah lagi._

_Jauh dalam relung hatinya yang kini terasa ngilu, Sasuke bersumpah benar-benar tidak ingin menyaksikan Sakura yang terlihat sebegini hancurnya, apalagi karenanya. Tapi siapa pula yang menggosipkan dirinya mencintai Karin? Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa isterinya ini berkata begitu._

_Padahal selama ini Sasuke mati-matian mengatur waktu sedemikian rupa agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura di rumah. Seringkali ia menyuruh Karin mampir itu hanya sebatas ingin titip belanjaan. Lagi pula Karin itu sedang diperebutkan Suigetsu dan Kakashi secara diam-diam. Selain karena tidak berminat bertengkar dengan teman dan mantan gurunya, Sasuke juga sudah benar-benar mengikat hatinya dengan Sakura sejak ingatannya perlahan kembali di Suna waktu itu._

"_Jelasin. Apa yang salah dari aku sampe nggak pantes di mata Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Bahkan Sasuke-kun ogah nyentuh aku… hiks."_

_Sasuke diam, Sakura memang mengatakannya dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan mata yang kembali terutup rapat. Tapi efeknya cukup membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata._

"_A-aku kan isterimu," Sakura kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan cara memunggungi Sasuke, "Apa benar-benar nggak ada lagi kesempatan untukku? Sedikit pun? Please…"_

_Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dengan raut wajah bingung yang seperti putus asa. Harus bagaimana? Selama ini ia mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Bukan kemauannya pula menunda-nunda, tapi ia hanya ingin melakukannya saat ia dan Sakura benar-benar diselimuti perasaan murni tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi._

_Tak bisa berbuat apa pun, Sasuke hanya memeluk isterinya dari belakang. Tapi getaran hebat punggung Sakura yang menandakan tangisan itu makin kencang membuat perasaan berkecamuk mendera Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu memeluk isterinya erat, matanya memicing sedih._

"_Gomen na, Sakura… Gomenasai…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura yang kini menangis keras. Baru kali ini ia rela pakai bahasa jepang untuk minta maaf. Tidak ada lagi racauan, tidak ada lagi gumaman, tidak ada lagi kata-kata, Sakura hanya mengeluarkan isak tangis makin keras yang membuat Sasuke semakin bergetar sakit._

_Berkali-kali Sasuke ucapkan kata maaf yang ia sendiri tahu Sakura tak kan mendengarnya, berkali-kali pula pria Uchiha itu menahan rasa sesaknya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sudah putus asa mencari cara. Memang salahnya membohongi Sakura dengan omong kosong bahwa ia masih lupa ingatan, jadi ketika ia menemukan dirinya ketar-ketir sendiri mencari cara perbaiki hubungan, Sasuke tahu inilah hasil dari kepura-puraannya di awal pernikahan mereka._

"_Ssshhh. Calm down, dear…" Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Tangannya menyusup di pinggang Sakura sementara tangan yang lain mengelus-elus rambut wanita itu, berharap dengan begitu Sakura akan berhenti dan tenang. "Please…"_

_Sakura mulai berisak lemah, mungkin tenaganya sudah habis. Dengan suara tersendat sehabis menangis hebat, wanita itu bergumam lemah dengan suara putus asa… "Kalau aku memang isterimu, tolong sentuh aku… sentuh aku…"_

_Cahaya bulan masih mengintip dari jendela yang tertutup selambu separuh. Sasuke mendengar isterinya mengucapkan kata-kata serupa tapi semakin lama semakin lemah. "Cintai aku. Sentuh aku… sebagaimana isteri—hiks seharusnya…"_

_Sasuke memejamkan mata memeluk Sakura semakin erat dari belakang. Perasaannya mulai bimbang, pertahanannya mulai goyah. Ia benar-benar ingin bersikukuh pada niat awalnya yang ingin perbaiki hubungan terlebih dahulu._

"_Tolong aku Sasuke-kun…" bisik Sakura lemah, tak ada isak tangis lagi karena mungkin wanita itu akan segera jatuh tertidur, hanya nada pasrah yang terdengar begitu memohon, "Gimana lagi caranya supaya Sasuke-kun cinta sama aku… jadiin aku isteri seutuhnya … setulusnya…"_

_Sasuke diam dengan tatapan datar ke luar jendela. Ia lepas pelukan dan membalikkan tubuh isterinya dengan segera. Ditatapnya paras cantik yang kini beraut teramat sedih. Menelan ludah, sorot matanya nampak bingung mencari jawaban atas kebimbangannya._

"_You're silly girl. What are you talking about? I always love you…" gumam pria Uchiha itu membelai anak rambut istrinya dengan sorot mata lemah._

"_Sasuke… Sasuke-kun…" samar-samar wanita itu berbisik lemah dalam keadaan tak sadar. Melihat bibir Sakura yang basah itu benar-benar seperti menggodanya, Sasuke ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajah dan segera mempertemukan bibir mereka._

_Sensasi luar biasa aneh dirasakannya tepat di perut bagian bawah, Sasuke tidak peduli lagi kalau malam ini ia akan kembali bertindak keliru. Sudah cukup Sakura menangisinya bertahun-tahun, pria Uchiha itu benar-benar bertekat menjadikan malam ini adalah isakan sedih Sakura yang terakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi seterusnya, sebisa mungkin Sasuke akan perjuangkannya._

_Lenguhan lemah Sakura yang tak berdaya itu bagaikan matera sihir yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali. Tidak peduli aroma sake menyengat di antara percumbuannya, Sasuke terus menikmati isterinya tanpa ingin berhenti._

_Ia membelai istrinya penuh sayang, ditatapnya penuh cinta, Sasuke lakukan semuanya bagai Sakura sadar akan segala tindakannya. Nyatanya wanita itu mabuk, Sasuke tahu itu tapi ia tak peduli. Biar, malam ini biar ia menunjukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu sejak dulu._

"_Aah.. Sakit…" rintihan Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke bertambah tegang. Dibelainya wajah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang seperauh terbuka, dan kembali bergerak selembut yang ia bisa._

_Sentuhan tangan Sakura yang melingkari lehernya halus, bagai sengatan hebat untuk Sasuke. Pria itu makin keranjingan akan tubuh lembut isterinya yang sedang menghimpit bagian tersensitif miliknya. Ditambah tatapan sayu Sakura yang benar-benar membuatnya berderbar, Sasuke mendesah berat menahan dirinya agar tidak bertindak brutal yang dapat menyakiti Sakura._

_Meski pun Sakura tidak pernah tahu, malam ini Sasuke berkali-kali mengecupinya penuh hasrat, berkali-kali Sasuke menghujaminya dengan mesra dan kata-kata cinta walau diiringi dengan erangan nikmat. Sasuke tetap melakukannya dengan hati-hati hingga akhir._

"_Mmh… Sas—skeh… Sas..suke-kunh."_

_Tapi memang, terkadang laki-laki tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kala wanita yang dicintainya meneriaki namanya. Bagai hipnotis yang membuat gerakan sebelumnya semakin gila saja._

_Sasuke sudah memutuskan, akan ia lakukan apa pun untuk menebus semuanya. Meski langkah yang diambilnya kini terlanjur jalan yang keliru. Harusnya mereka melakukannya di saat semuanya sudah jelas hingga tidak akan ada luka dan yang ada hanya cinta. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini di luar dugaannya, Sasuke sudah terlanjur goyah dan pria itu tidak ingin setengah-setengah._

_Peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya kini menetes-netes di atas tubuh Sakura, Sakura bahkan sudah pingsan di atas ranjang yang sedang berderit sesuai gerakan pria di atasnya. Sementara Sasuke masih rajin menyambangi bibir tipis isterinya yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya, sambil terus bergerak berusaha mencapai puncaknya dengan segera karena tak ingin membuat Sakura kesusahan esok harinya._

_Tak jarang erangan lemah masih terdengar dari Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, itu sangat membantu Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah di ujung perjuangannya. Membuatnya gila untuk sekian puluh detik mengguncangkan tubuh isterinya._

"_Aahh. YES! Baby…"_

_Sekali lagi Sasuke torehkan bercak merah di leher itu, sekali lagi Sasuke mengklaim posesif bibir itu. Tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi dan sepasang mata Sakura yang sudah tertutup rapat sebagai tanda maaf darinya atas air mata yang telah membajir deras dari sana._

_Pria itu tersenyum tipis, matanya terpejam saat merebahkan diri di samping tubuh isterinya yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya. Kini pria Uchiha itu memeluk isterinya dan menaikan selimut sebatas dada, tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapi keduanya esok hari. Tapi Sasuke terus percaya bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

_Ia pun memutuskan untuk terlelap menyusul sang isteri, dengan senyuman tipis tanda kebahagiaan yang tidak tertahankan dicampur rasa panik berdebar saat membayangkan reaksi Sakura esok hari. Ah, Sasuke tidak merasa tindakannya benar, tapi ia juga tidak merasa sepenuhnya salah, karena Sakura adalah hak-nya_

_Memang ini di luar rencananya, tapi Sasuke tidak benar-benar menyesalinya. Rasa ragunya sirna sudah seiring desahan Sakura tadi yang terus menyebutkan namanya, kembali mengalun di kepalanya. Mengantarnya terlelap bersama mimpi-mimpi indah, dikelilingi banyak bocah berseragam Uchiha._

_Tanpa di duganya, ketika terbangun di pagi hari ia mendapatkan teriakan isterinya. Serentet kata-kata kasar yang tak pantas untuknya yang membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke salah bertindak saking kesalnya mendapat isterinya bermulut kotor._

.

.

Nah, tapi itu dulu. Semua sudah _clear_ sekarang. Sakura mengasarinya karena super cemburu padanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Sekaligus meringis merasa bersalah jika mengingat ia sempat membalas kata-kata kasar Sakura dengan kebohongan yang menyakiti wanita itu. Bahkan sempat menamparnya keras. Sasuke teramat menyesal dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kali ini, sekasar apa pun Sakura padanya nanti, Sasuke akan bersabar.

Bagaimana pun isterinya tengah hamil… tidak boleh dibuat emosi, tidak boleh stres. Lagi pula, secepatnya pula Sasuke akan mengakui semua kesalahnya dengan menjabarkan semua kebohongan-kebohongan yang ia buat selama ini.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kepalanya sedikit pening. Aroma higenis yang begitu khas menyapa indera penciumannya. Hn… ingat, ia ingat. Terakhir ia tak sadarkan diri di rangkulan Karin. Pasti sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit.

Menghela napas, dengan kelopak mata yang masih mengantuk, Sakura hampir saja menjerit ketika menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya penuh dengan binar. Seperti ditatap kanibal yang sedang kelaparan.

Karin langsung memeluk Sakura, "Ah, kau tidak apa-apa… syukurlah!"

Sakura bingung. Ini cewek tiba-tiba memeluknya. _Che. Jangan bilang mau merayuku untuk dimadu Sasuke, NO WAY!_ Batin Sakura sebal, huh, rasanya ingin menangis saja kalau mengingat-ingat kesedihannya. Tapi ditahannya, berhubung tubuhnya juga masih lemas.

"Kau gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke, setelah menarik paksa kerah belakang kemeja Karin agar menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan alis, bibirnya mengerucut, menatap Sasuke sipitan mata sebal. Entah kenapa mendapati raut perhatian Sasuke yang memang akhir-akhir ini mulai intens padanya malah membuatnya merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. "Gak ada yang luka, kan? Lecet? Lebam?"

Sakura menggendikan sebelah bahunya yang ditenggeri telapak tangan Sasuke. "Asal kau gak pegang-pegang, kurasa gak ada yang lecet!"

"Ya udah, ini makan dulu ya…" Sasuke mengambil semangkuk bubur yang kebetulan baru saja diantar seorang perawat. "Mana buka mulutnya, Aaaa…" wajah tampan itu mangap-mangap, mengira kalau wajah cembetut isterinya itu akan pudar sejenak untuk bersedia menelan bubur hangat.

Tidak mendapati respon, Sasuke menurunkan sendoknya yang sempat terpaku di udara. "Kenapa, mau pipis dulu, ya? Atau mau pup? Mau cuci muka dulu, barangkali?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, "Yuk aku anterin."

"Ish!" Sakura kembali menepis, "Gak usah pegang-pegang, ah!" ketusnya menurunkan kedua kaki dari atas ranjang. Tak peduli ada Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu yang menonton drama pernikahan mereka. Sakura berjengit sekilas untuk mencabut infusnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sedikit sempoyongan.

"Eh-eh-eh!" Karin mau menangkap tubuh Sakura tapi ditepis oleh wanita merah muda itu. Menunjukan wajah galaknya, dan berjalan masuk ke toilet kamar mandi.

"_It's okay, honey?_" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak, wajahnya benar-benar khawatir sambil memegang mangkok dan sendok di pangkuannya. Tim Taka hampir muntah mendengarnya. "_I can help you!_"

"_YEAH,_" Sakura menjawab dari dalam, "_JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!_" Suara _flush _toilet terdengar. Tiba-tiba suara gedebak-gedebuk pun terdengar dari dalam. "AH! Sasuke-_kun,_ _help me! This moron toilet is killing me! SASUKE-KUN!_"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Karin tertawa keras, menepuk-nepuk meja dengan gemas. Ia sedang _brush up_ kejadian demi kejadian di rumah sakit pada dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang tertawa _psycho_ saat mengetahui Sakura hamil sampai-sampai mencium Suigetsu sambil berkata '_I love you!_'. Lalu Sasuke yang sabar menghadapi tingkah aneh Sakura yang semakin mejadi-jadi.

Wanita yang memiliki aura bunga kebanggaan Jepang yang seharusnya menjunjung tinggi adat budaya jepang itu tiba-tiba jadi super duper _being such a western_. Bahkan lebih atraktif. Kata-kata _slank_ kasar sering dilontarkan, tapi untung tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke memperingatinya terus menerus.

Ada pun kejadian lucu yang tak terlupakan. Seingat dan sepengetahuan Taka, Sasuke itu pria dengan tingkat tempramen tinggi bila disenggol sedikit, apa lagi bajunya sampai kotor, pasti akan mengintimidasi tanpa ampun sang tersangka.

_Tapi kemarin ketika Sakura brutal menolak untuk makan, bahkan sampai menumpahkan bubur itu tepat di atas celana Sasuke yang sedang duduk, pria Uchiha itu diam sebentar selagi isterinya menatap takut-takut padanya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku ganti celana dulu ya, please makan… setelah itu aku akan turutin semua yang kau mau."_

_Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Karin dapat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang pasti sedang berpikir kenapa Sasuke tumben sekali tidak marah. Justru tersenyum sok suci begitu?_

"Hahahahay~" Suigetsu masih asyik mendengar, kini bercerita pula…

_Sewaktu Karin dimintai tolong mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, Suigetsu dan Juugo menemani Sasuke dan Sakura pulang ke apartemen. Di jalan, dalam keadaan digendong di punggung Sasuke, Sakura merengek minta dibelikan dango di pinggir jalan._

_Tentu saja seorang Uchiha yang notabene Mr. Perfect bin Mr. Clean itu melarang keras. Tapi karena isterinya terus merajuk, dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki dalam gendongan Sasuke itu, Sasuke mengalah._

"Yah! Iya!" Juugo membenarkan, "Saat Sakura melahap beberapa tusuk _dango_ sampe mulutnya penuh, bisa kudengar Sasuke berbisik… '_HOLD DOWN, UCHIHA JUNIOR! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN YOUR MOTHER!_'"

"Hahahaha." Tim Taka minus Sasuke itu tertawa lepas. Termasuk Juugo yang tertawa sejadi-jadinya karena dia sendiri yang menyaksikan semua kegilaan seorang Uchiha Sakura yang tengah hamil.

"Lalu Sasuke membisikkiku untuk segera menghubungi Tsunade Senju agar bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangannya dengan Sakura ke Konoha untuk mengeluarkan makanan penuh kuman itu dengan segera dari perut isterinya!"

"Hahaha!"

"Lebay!"

"Memang tuh!"

Karin bahkan masih ingat betapa konyolnya Sasuke yang belum ingin membawa Sakura ke Suna lantaran masih gugup akan tinggal satu apartemen dan berniat menjemput Sakura belakangan kalau mentalnya siapppp. Che. Pengecut. Karin yang tak sabar waktu itu pun putar arah untuk menjemput Sakura agar Sasuke cepat-cepat berusaha mendekatinya.

Tawa mereka terpotong ketika suara ponsel Karin terdengar. "Eh, tunggu ya." Karin memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk diam. "Halo… iyak… HAH? KOK BISA? … Memangnya kau gak kasih tau kehamilannya? … kau juga gak mengatakan perasaanmu? … ADUH, DASAR KAU PECUNDANG!"

Karin mematikan telepon dengan wajah kesal. "Kemon kita bantuin Sasuke"

"Lho, kok? Bukannya lagi liburan sama Sakura ke Amegakure?" tanya Suigetsu bingung.

"Alah," Karin berdiri bersiap-siap, "Sakuranya kabur setelah menangis menumpahkan kekesalan karena Sasuke mencintaiku. Begitu kata Sasuke. Kau sih~!"

"Yeee," Suigetsu menyusul bersama Juugo, "Bukan salahku dong. Aku kan cuma berniat membantu. Lagian Sasukenya tuh yang terlalu pengecut gak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau pun sama." Potong Juugo yang lantas membuat Suigetsu terdiam tak berani menjawab.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke sudah lusuh, dekil tubuhnya kaerna berkali-kali terpeleset di daratan Ame yang tingkat curah hujannya begitu tinggi. Lagian mencari Sakura pakai lebay lari-lari. Tinggal pakai _Shunshin no Jutsu_ untuk ke Konoha dan temui Neji dan sodara-sodaranya untuk membantu mencari Sakura dengan _byakugan_. Malah sok melankolis lari-larian di tengah hujan.

Basah deh, pilek deh. Sengau deh.

"Singal. (Sial)"

Hidungnya yang sudah kemerahan, sama seperti matanya. Sasuke berjalan gontai ke gerbang Konoha setelah mendapat telepati dari Yamanaka Ino kalau Sakura baik-baik saja di Konoha. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega-lah setidaknya kalau memang Sakura bersama Ino, pasti baik-baik saja. Ia terus berjalan tak peduli sapaan Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Oii, _kisana_! Gembel dilarang masuk!"

_Toeng._ Urat perapatan siku-siku muncul, Sasuke menoleh angker. "Apa yang kau katakan, huh…"

"E-eehh… U-uchiha Sasule—"

"Sasuke!" bisik Kotetsu sambil menginjak keras sandal ninja yang dikenakan Izumo.

"Grrr…!" Sasuke yang sudah merasakan remuk sekujur tubuh karena sehabis berlari-larian jauh, kini siap meledak, sekali kedipan, _sharingan_ keluar.

Tapi…

"Sasuke-_kun~!_"

Sasuke terkesiap, dilihatnya Sakura sedang berlari-lari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar-lebar. _Aih, jangan lari-lari…! Nanti jatuh! _Teriak _inner_ Sasuke ketar-ketir sambil bersiap menyambut dengan posisi kikuk karena masih takut-takut kalau isterinya jatuh atau tersandung.

Daun-daun bunga sakura berguguran bagai slou mosyen tersendiri, Sasuke melihat isterinya tersenyum ceria berlari ke arahnya, oh, neputnus—sekarang Sasuke mendengar lagu india membahana yang ia tidak tahu saja kalau itu Naruto dan teman-temannya yang memutar dari toa terdekat.

Akhirnya sampailah tubuh sang isteri menubruknya, Sasuke memeluknya erat. Untung Sakura yang berlari mendekat. Berhubung Sakura akhir-akhir ini menyebalkan, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau tadi kejadiannya diulang, dan diganti dirinyalah yang berlari ke arah Sakura. Pasti Sakura jahil menghindar, yang akhirnya terjadi adegan-adegan wajib di setiap drama india. Muter-muterin setiap pohon yang ada.

Tidak, tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau itu terjadi. Berapa ratus pohon coba yang harus diputarinya bersama Sakura di daratan Konoha ini. Dijamin celeng duluan sebelum bisa pelukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ _BAKA!_ Huhu… aku kangen~!"

"Hn… siapa coba yang kabur duluan? Aku kan mau menjelaskan tapi kamu gak mau dengar…"

"I-iya… aku udah tahu semuanya… Karin sudah cerita segalanya sama aku."

Sasuke masih sibuk memendam hidung di bahu Sakura, "Hn, bagus deh. Males juga kalau terangin panjang lebar sedari awal…"

"Dasar!" Mereka melepas pelukan, untuk saling tatap. "Omong-omong, Sasuke-_kun_, aku lagi ngidam nih…"

"_Anything for you…_" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah ganteng yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya tadi sempat dikira gembel oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Gendong…!" Sakura membuka lebar kedua tangannya. "Terus, puterin setiap pohon yang kita lewatin sesuai periode putaran _sharingan_… ini anakmu lho yang minta…."

Ha…?

.

.

.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**A/N:** Nattou: sejenis makanan dr biji kedelai yang difermentasiin, jarang ada orang yang suka Nattou krn aromanya agak ekstrim udah gt teksturnya licin XD ibarat klo di indonesia itu jengkol lah, mantep klo masih anget2nya. Klo di Jepang, biasanya yang suka nattoo itu orang Jepang timur (klo ngga salah) seperti di Kanto n Hokkaido. (CMIIW)

AKHIRNYAAAAA…. #SUJUDSYUKUR. Setelah terlantar hampir dua bulan akhirnya aku kerjakan semalaman sampai jam setengah 5 subuh XD (oke un, aku ngantuk). **10,800an words** for this (last) chapter. Itu pun ada _scene_ yang ku-_delete_ juga un XD Adakah yang mabok sampai muntah-muntah gara2 baca ini? _Maaf…_ kalau ngaret… maaf… #sujud2.

wih hihi, lemonnya ngga MA kan? sebenernya minder abis sma chapter ini, ngerasa kayanya lebay amat ini chapter apalagi awalannya. Baca ulang, ilfil setengah mati. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi gitu doang bisanya :( maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Udah kucoba otak-atik tapi tetep hasilnya malah tambah aneh… maaf ya :( Eh klo ada yang merhatiin, sadar nggak:

Chapter 1: 800an words  
Chapter 2: 2k+ words  
Chapter 3: 4k+ words  
Chapter 4: 6k+ words  
Chapter 5: 8k+ words (rencananya segitu, tapi malah jadi 10k+) gomennn m(_ _)m

Ini yang kusebut **pyramid fic**, hoho. Makin ke akhir, makin bejibun wordsnya.

* * *

**Chapter **_**Ending**_** ini spesial didedikasikan untuk**:  
AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, Akasuna no Fia, Aoireikaru, ArrumShafaMU, Ayren Christy Caddi, Azakayana Yume, Bhounthye Phouthrye, Blue Chrysanthemum, BlueDragon1728, Blue Pink Uchiha, CINTA DAMAI, CherryPhia, Chiaki Inihara, Criminal-S, Dark Nivarox, Dei' Re-kun, Doremi saku-chan, Fiyui-chan, FuRaHeart, Fujimoto Chiaki, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Green SasuSaku, Hatsune Cherry, Hime Piku-chan, Hoshi Uzuki, Ishikawa Kumiko, Jang Yue Ri, Karasu Uchiha, Kerudung Merah, KimMeyGaaTorimaruki. Chan, KimRyeona19, Kohana23, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Lottalone, Miiyea-chan, Misaki Yuuko, Mizuira Kumiko, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, NaruHina shipper, Natsuyakiko32, Nona Cokelat, Pelangi Senja, PurpleLittleMoon, Queen Phoenix17, Rie saka, Sami haruchi, Sami haruchi 2, Sara BluePink27, Shouju ji dae, Skyzhe Kenzou, Tatiana12, The Mysterious Hidden, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Uchiha Cesa, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, Uchiha Sakura97, Uchiha Shige, Uchiharani59, WisnuDamayanti, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, YePeh, , akasuna no ei-chan, anak tomcat, azuka-nyan, cherrysakusasu, chezahana-chan, chiikuu, fitrianadewi97, freakyprincess, hara mizuki, hima sakusa-chan, ikizakura, iya baka-san, kHaLerie Hikari, kdfarah, lhylia. kiryu, natsuttebayo, nilakandi, rizky d. ace, sasa-hime, skyesphantom, taintedIris, uchihana rin, kaho.

**Dan juga kepada:  
**Aihaibara88, Aqilla-san, Asakura Ayaka, Black Kira, ekhalesthari. azhar, eonniisoo, fearme chitose, Grengas-Snap, Hikari Matsushita, Hiyoshi Hyun, Hoshi Uzuki, Lightto, MimiChu Achita, Mizuhashi Riku, namina88, Pita-chan, poetry-fuwa, Rei Jo, rose dramione, senayuki-chan, Sherry Kurobara, Sora Kamikaze Kira, Sweet Ave Maria, Trancy Anafeloz, Yagura no Kura, YoruChan Kuchiki, yui rie rie.

(maaf kalau ada yang terlewat )

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer** ^_^ dan semua readers dan silent readers yang tetap bersedia membaca hingga akhir... _Hounto ni __**arigatou**__…_!


End file.
